War for Remnant: Shining Example
by V1nd1cat0r
Summary: A knight must be chivalrous, noble, courageous, faithful, loyal, fair, and a strong sense of justice. But fighting in a world where war is as common as breathing and anger and hatred among the ranks, how can Jaune coup without losing himself? can he be the knight he always strive to be, or will he become a Grimm that he lead?.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune stood in the middle of a wide plain of grass, the sun is shining high in the sky, the wind blowing a gentle breeze, and the black smoke of dead Grimm rising.

the supposed pincer attack didn't happen as the Satyrs are far too spread out, their mobility outpacing the legions, what they got in a fight were skirmishes from parts of the Satyr horde they were lucky enough to catch up.

the Satyrs saw them coming and immediately attacked, they would have been defeated if not the timely arrival of Jaune and his Grimm knights.

now he is standing in the middle of the carnage the bodies of the fallen becoming dust in the wind leaving nothing but the weapons they held and the armor they wore in life.

both sides took some casualties, they underestimate the Satyrs again, their mobility coupled with their raw power is superb in open terrain, though the rest of the Satyr herd got away Jaune felt the brief battle to be a draw.

all of the equipment that was left behind by the fallen was gathered and piled up both them and theirs, only those belonging to the Satyrs is free game while those from demons were stored.

Jaune is with the knights inspecting the piled up items belonging to the Satyrs, as knights they have the right to take the first of the salvage along with the other captains while the rest are divided to the rest of the legion.

"how about this one?" Freud lift up a two-handed battle axe for the others to see.

Jaune wonders if it's right to take what belongs to the dead, Grimm or otherwise, but then leaving perfectly fine weapons and armor to rust in the open is a complete waste.

"what are you going to do with those?, it's not like we can use them" Jaune asked.

Shade came with swords in each hand "sell them when we get back of course, nothing like a few extra coins could hurt".

next came Morgan carrying a small pouch "you should take what you found fancy Jaune, look I even found some copper coins one of them carrying".

Jaune looked around the pile, so far nothing but different kinds of weapons and armor of various sizes, until something caught his eye.

crouching Jaune stick his hand in the pile and took out a bone toothed pendent, made from wolf fangs and talons what Jaune found interesting is their is a silver piece with an engraved rune.

"hey Morgan, do you have any idea what's this?" Jaune gave the necklace to Morgan for him to inspect.

"it's a pendent with the rune of the wolf god Loki inscribe with it, it said to give the wearer courage and fend of evil" he returned the pendent to Jaune "you keeping it?".

Jaune took it back "might as well" he put it on, the rune resting on his chest "let's get back and leave some for the others".

"there are other things you can take, why a trinket?, I don't think they sell well" Freud said.

"you don't know, maybe it's real and it can really fend of evil" Shade defended.

"regardless it's mine now" Jaune tap the pendent.

the knights taking their share of the salvage returned to the legion and began setting up camp, Jaune watch the sun slowly dipping bathing the world with it's last rays of light for the day, he brought up the pendent glinting in the light.

carefully he read the inscriptions, written in ruin Jaune translated the writing "bright is the light of dark, dark is the blinding light...?" Jaune finished his translation.

he looked up to the sky and wondered what the message entails, light in the dark?.

"Jaune are you going to stand there or help with the camp!" Freud snapped Jaune out of his ravine.

"oh...uh...coming!" Jaune shouted running back to camp, he will think about the pendent some other time.

* * *

Jaune is in his tent going through the different reports of enemy movement until there was a slight shift, an aura of dread filling the tent.

he turned to the tent entrance and there he find a tall cloaked figure standing by the entrance, the figure pulled a chair and sit across the tent infront of Jaune.

the knight gathered all the reports and stow it away, he then filled water on a kettle and heated it with fire magic, Jaune served tea giving a cup to the cloaked figure, a pair of skeletal hands took the cup and pulled it close.

"what brings you here Vincent?" Jaune said pouring himself some tea.

"is it not obvious?, to see how you fare in the wide world" the cloaked figure Vincent said, his face hidden in his deep hood.

normally Jaune would have been happy being visited by a friend, but whenever Vincent come by with an aura of dread around him he knew better, he glared at Vincent who seems to get the message.

"so serious" sipping some tea, his face still hidden so it seems the liquid is being poured in a deep dark well.

"but as you know I'm busy myself so I will make this quick" Vincent put his cup down "something interesting is happening in the capital"

"and what could this something be" Jaune asked

Vincent raised his finger but lowered it immediately "...I have no idea".

Jaune took a double take, also getting a bit annoyed "then why are you here to tell me something you don't know?" he said calmly through clenched teeth.

"kehehe, I couldn't contain myself, after all it has something to do with you" Jaune is taken aback, something to do with him?.

"I have a feeling" Vincent continued "some kind of conspiracy, but this is all I have at the moment, I'm here to warn you of it".

Jaune furrowed his brow, Vincent only do these things only if necessary "why though?, why come here to tell me and interrupt your work for me?".

Vincent laughed the candlelight flickered into his hood revealing a human skull "it's because I'm your guardian angel".

the knight Captain gulped audibly, no matter how many times he heard it from him it still sent shivers down his spine.

the 'angel' stood up and walked over to Jaune "no one can take good care of your soul other than me".

large black wings unfurled from his back engulfing the tent in darkness, a large scythe with the shaft made from the spine of a human appeared in his hand the blade dangerously close to Jaune's neck "and it would be a shame to lose yours here of all places".

the knight didn't flinch, his eyes firmly locked on Vincent's own a bit of black "I thought guardian angels, I don't know...protect?" he said sarcastically.

Vincent pulled his scythe back "more ways than one" his wings furled back, the light returning, and his scythe dispersing from his hands, he leaned close to Jaune, whispering to his ear "others on the other hand...".

Jaune didn't respond, trying to understand Vincent's kind is like digging his own grave.

Vincent turned around walking towards the tents entrance "the tea was delicious, I will bring something nice when i visit again" he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Morgan then entered the tent looking left and right "Jaune are you alright?".

Jaune let out his breath he didn't know he was holding "yeah...yeah I'm alright".

Morgan steps forward "I felt...an anomaly in your tent just now".

"I don't sense anything odd, everything is alright here" Jaune said unconvincingly.

"your a terrible liar" Jaune sigh getting caught "just what happen here?, I keep sensing it the moment I met you, but I didn't knew better, not until I sense I realize it was the coming of death I feel".

Jaune weighted the pros and cons of telling Morgan about Vincent, but sooner or later Morgan is going to find out eventually so he might as well settle it now.

"have you heard of Lux?" Morgan sits on a nearby chair crossing his arms "I only heard of them, I thought there extinct".

"there just hiding living very close to humans" Jaune said.

the creatures of Lux are those born of the light are the counterparts to the creatures of Grim who are those born of the dark, Jaune remembers his mother said about angels or something along the lines who watch over humans and faunus, It was not until Solomon clarified it was the Lux she was referring to.

hearing about it Jaune originally thought that these Lux are allied to humans and faunus protecting them from harm and the darkness, only he is sorely mistaken.

his 'guardian angel' Vincent is an angel of death commonly known as reapers, he and his kind watch over life in remnant, key word is watch because that's all they do, waiting patiently for those under their charge to give up and let go of life for them to swoop in and take their souls like a bird of prey.

some reapers as Vincent explained to Jaune in the past, have develop or deviated from the word 'guardian', Vincent are one of those who appear before their charges, Jaune is one the lucky ones.

the other reapers are not so, some especially attached to hunters become grossly fascinated in their suffering, a little burst of aura here, some precious memories there, just to prolong their suffering just a tad bit, or long enough for them to survive like a 'guardian angel' should do, to those kinds either way is fine.

reapers attached to faunus doesn't stay long, many of there charges are dust miners the most dangerous work in the kingdoms and the fatality rate is very high, reapers that are sent to those places are sympathetic to their charges, they don't like the faunus suffering in the mines, and so like the merciful being born from the light they are, they shorten the time they spend in the dark caverns.

whenever 'accident' happens in the mines it is attributed to error in the faunus part, but in truth it was the work of reapers, every death is a sweet release that the reapers of those places are happy to happen to save them from life, to the reapers so long they get the soul it doesn't matter when your body burned to ash, or being buried in a cave in, or your insides turned to mush.

but the worst kind of reapers are those attached to civilians for they simply do nothing to their charges, will they remind you the sweeter side of life like those of the hunters?, will they spare you like those of the faunus?, they don't do any of these and simply watch from afar.

every moment, every emotion in their life the reapers record in their books almost fanatically every little detail, they enjoyed doing this and doing so for the longest time, but what they enjoyed most is to see humans fail, dying before they could even achieve there goal, all their frustration and heartache, their sorrow and sadness and regret, the look in their faces is a sheer delight to the reapers.

even if one had a happy life are not exempt from the reapers perverse form of entertainment, if they can't have their fun in their life then they will get it in their death.

Jaune remembers that Vincent was assigned to civilians before, he was very fond of relieving those times, whether they had a good life or a bad life, every death is the same, especially where there heading once they die, Jaune didn't ask, he don't want to know, but remembering what Vincent said before 'their faces are like the sweetest nectar' he never could.

Morgan hummed "whatever business your 'angel' have with you, it best to be cautious" he stood up and turned to leave "we should take our rest, we have another day coming".

Jaune blew out the candle and lied down on his bed, whatever reason Vincent came just to warn him about the happenings in the capital he needs to be on guard, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks after marching from Darkshire, to Jaune it's nothing but constant marching, marching, and even more marching with the occasional skirmish in the side, chasing down a highly mobile enemy by walking is like the tortoise chasing the hare and the hare is rabid.

Jaune and the eight legion meet up with the other legions the tenth and the fifth and made camp a hundred miles south beyond the border, essentially their in enemy territory in the wild lands with orders to stand ground.

to past the time many of the younger Grimm gather around the older to hear about their experience on the field, the older the Grimm the more the younger would listen, of course age is not the only factor why the younger ones gather around the older it is also how much experience and wisdom one have regardless of their age.

right now Jaune is with some knights listening to the veterans first hand experience.

"and when the beowolves that charge at me jump back it was then I realized it was a feint, I turned around to find another one of them already in my guard, I raised my shield to block the strike but only just, when two of their own got killed they withdraw and that's how i lost my left eye" a veteran with an eye patch recount his encounter.

apparently by that tale alone Jaune learned the beowolves beyond the kingdoms are much more smarter than the average, not only ambushing their targets but adopting team tactics like feints and attacking flanks, necessary for their survival they lost most of their animistic instincts and works like an actual unit than a pack.

the group is sitting around a campfire eating their meals, in times like this Jaune mostly trains and study to past the time, normally he eat inside his quarters but the stars is out so he decided to join his knights outside.

"the Satyrs are going south, think this war would end soon?"

"don't know but after I got back I'm getting myself some good armor".

"going full time?"

"better than peddling wares or pushing papers".

Jaune overheard a conversion between two thralls, this made him realized, what is he going to do after?. he is so caught up with all this he never thought of the future properly.

when he was a boy he always wanted to be a hunter, to be a hero like his family saving people from danger.

when his tour with the legions is over he is now a full fledged Grimm knight, no longer tied to the state and is free to do what he wants with the power of a minor noble, he only thought of that far and that's about it.

"something on your mind Jaune?".

he turned to see Freud along with Shade and Morgan sitting with him.

"just thinking about the future" Jaune said with a far away look "after were done with the legions what are your guys gonna do" Jaune asked them.

Morgan was the first to answer "I'm going to Eden, that's where the best arcane schools is".

"your a knight why develop your magic, should you study it first then going to the academy?" Shade said.

"as you know those who use magic have weak bodies, they grow weaker while their magic grow stronger, I bet when i get their I'm the only one who is stronger physically, that way I can still hold my own compare to others"

Morgan looked at his hand "Monty has given me this gift and I want to use it, but if I can't keep my body intact while using it then whats the use?".

"so before you develop your magic you want to have a body that can handle the amount of strain it generate" Jaune summarize.

"pretty much yes, what about you Shade?, your a wraith first why be a knight?".

"your not thinking of becoming a wraithknight are you?" Freud questioned.

"knowing him he already is by the looks of it" Jaune commented.

"for starters before i came to the academy I was trained by one" Shade said "he thought me how to hunt, to wield a bow and stalk at night but above all showed me the necessity of it, to not lose your sense of honor and identity while becoming one with the shadows".

"shadow walk, making oneself become one with shadows and darkness, only wraithknights can perform it, by receiving knight training they won't lose their sanity while performing it and finishing their clandestine missions" Morgan said.

"wraithknights are assassins and spies and for that many see them as such forgetting there knights as well they think they have no honor, I want to bring honor to the one that trained me and the rest of the wraithknights".

"a most noble goal my friend and none would say otherwise" Freud said supporting him.

"thank you, what about you Freud?".

Freud laughed "Me?, its simple really I will fight in the arena!".

the other three trade glances "arena?" they asked together confused.

"that's right!" he didn't elaborate.

"can you...uhh...explain?" Jaune said not getting what Freud want after all this.

"when I was just a lad I watch great warriors fight and die in the arena, only the strongest of warriors may join" Freud stand up facing them "Imagine being surrounded by a crowd, you fought tooth and nail against a worthy opponent and you defeated him, the crowd cheering and chanting your name, live or die you will be immortalized in the halls of warriors".

"I wanted to be among them, to bask in glory and the epitome of martial prowess, to stand triumphant against all odds and inspire others to reach their goals and dreams no matter how high, that's what I want to be a champion!".

the three are amazed by Freud's reason to be a champion, he is brimming with determination to reach his boyhood dream.

Freud returned to his seat "being a knight is only a stepping stone, I will grow stronger and stronger still and use this to defend my kingdom from those who do her harm".

"an honorable goal, we pray that you succeed" Morgan said earning nods from the others.

Freud turned to Jaune "what about you my friend, have you thought about it?".

Jaune sighed his shoulders slouched "honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do after this" he answered.

"aren't you going to be what you call a hunter?" Freud said.

"If he want to be this hunter he should have been a wraith but he's not" Shade said pondering where Jaune is going with this.

Jaune nodded "I wanted to help people, be a hero like my father and grandfather a hunter...but now".

"now that your a knight a Grimm knight you don't need to be a hunter is that what your saying?"

Jaune stood up "well yeah, I can hold my own on a fight I even took down a Satyr chief and that's all without aura!, I can use magic, I have a giant griffon, armor as cool as this, all whats left now is to go home...theirs nothing left for me to do now".

Morgan walk over to Jaune both of his hands on his shoulders "Jaune you think that you have already reached the top of the mountain, but if you look from that point you will see a much taller one beyond the first and other beyond that, remember that you are still young you can grow much more stronger still".

"what you have now is not all you have, you are capable of much more, your a human who have been living with us Grimm for six years now, the only ending is when we die but your still living a life, so why end it here?"

Freud come up and pat Jaune on the back "he's right Jaune so cheer up, you still have a life to live to look forward to, no point sulking now".

now Jaune felt silly, a world of Grimm will force a child to grow up and forcefully accept the reality of the world, every Grimm is immortal in the sense they only die through combat but the reality that they have no souls meaning they have no where to go after death.

humans and faunus may have timed lives and a soul but what they don't have is the appreciation of life the Grimm uncharacteristically have, every cause of celebration is celebrated through wild parties and happy tunes, every moment spend on bettering oneself, the Grimm have no purpose to live or the motivation but it doesn't mean they will carelessly squander it, the fact there here right now.

the more Jaune spend time in Arcadia with the company of his knights and Solomon the more he learned about them the Grimm, but such knowledge and wisdom about the Grimm is something Jaune will take to his grave, such damning revelation will not shake but destroy human understanding and sense of worth

indeed, this information if necessary he will reveal everything to the human kingdoms, it may either make or break humanities future.

"excuse me my lords" a thrall came to the group "lord Arc's presence is requested by lord Nero".

"I'll be there" Jaune said, the thrall bowed and left.

"sounds important we shouldn't keep you much longer, don't want to keep the commander waiting" Shade said.

"yeah, I better get going" Jaune said leaving the warmth of the fire.

"don't forget what we talked about" Freud yelled.

"I won't" Jaune answered waving back making his way to the command tent.

but deep down he is still uncertain, but like they said he is still quite young other than going back home Jaune don't have anything else to look forward to.

'perhaps I should ask Nero'.

* * *

Jaune entered the familiar command tent, Nero and the other captains gathered around the central table with a map of the region in the middle.

"now that everyone is here, we should begin" Nero said "forward wraiths have reported that the enemy have withdraw back to their mountain stronghold" he pointed at the map a mountain by the name 'tall horn' "here lies the enemy stronghold and more are coming from the scattered Satyr tribes to reinforce it".

"what are our orders?" a legion captain asked.

Nero didn't answered immediately which made them nervous.

"Sir?".

"...our orders is to besiege the Satyr hold".

there was a commotion in the command tent from those words, there were many shouting and arguments, Nero held up his hand silencing them.

"these are the orders sent to the other legions" Nero assured "I know what you all thinking I don't like it too".

"so they expect us three legions to besiege the hold?" one questioned.

"no of course not, we are to wait for the siege army command have already sent out, it will take about four to five weeks before they arrive and a few more days for the siege to begin".

"It will take a lot of time out our hands, by then the Satyrs would have already strengthen their defenses".

"our task is to stall and damage the fort as much as possible before the siege commence, there are numerous tribes here allied with the enemy" Nero then pointed various tribes on the map "we are to strike them before they send their support and cut off their supply chain and if possible their command as well".

"Sir" a legion captain come up "we are fifteen thousand all together, the Satyrs vastly outnumbered us so how come they haven't attacked us first?"

there was mumbling of agreement with the other captains, they have trespassed on their territory some even bordering two or more tribes so how come the Satyrs retaliate?.

"It's because it's fair".

the captains remained silent prompting Nero to continue "the Satyrs enjoyed a life of battle, so whats more enjoyable than a siege battle?, with their backs at the wall, supplies limited and facing a seemingly endless number of enemies the Satyrs wanted a fight a glorious fight".

"attacking us in the open and with overwhelming numbers will be a massacre, hence it will be unenjoyable for them, so a siege will not only be a fight for them to look forward to but is the only option they have left".

"so...this is it then?, the final battle?" the captains whispered to each other.

"if we win then the wild lands will be neutralize yes?".

"of course this is what they have left!".

"and then the army came they will surely fall!".

the captains talked about the prospects of total victory against the Satyrs of the south plaguing Arcadia for a good few years now "right my friends victory is within our grasps!" the captains cheered.

"we just need to take it!".

"Huzzah!".

"...they will break us".

the cheering stop dead, Nero stayed quiet the entire time as Jaune approached the the table inspecting the map, a deafening silence hung as the captains waited what the knight captain has to say.

"the fort is all they have, so as the legion is all Arcadia have".

"with their backs on the walls the Satyrs become desperate and pretty soon other tribes will join them while the rest stayed still" Jaune then pointed out Satyr tribes believed to be neutral on the map.

"If the siege army arrives it will convince the other tribes of Arcadian aggression on their lands thus turning the neutrals to the enemies side, and when news came that we besiege tall horn it will rile up the tribes beyond the wild lands to take arms in self defense".

"we will be caught in two fronts" realization came to the captains.

"with much of our forces on the siege the tribes would surround us and it will be us will be besieged in turn" Jaune turned around facing his fellow captains "if we fail to take the hold or survived either way the Satyrs with the tribes full support will drive us off as far as the capital".

"we will be too exhausted from the siege and unprepared for a fight in two fronts let alone the defense of Arcadias southern territory" Jaune faced Nero "there counting on us to attack them, blinded by the promise of victory we unknowingly been caught in their trap, isn't that right commander?".

all eyes are on Nero now leaning on the table "aye, I fought enough of them to know this is the most likely outcome, they make be savage but behind all that muscle are traces of cunning and barbaric honor".

"our goal now is to weaken the tribes around tall horn, wraith teams are now sent to scout the region and study the nature of their defense, we can't keep the other tribes away from this conflict but what we can do is to ensure their lands are not threaten".

"of the army sir" one of the captains said "just how large a force command is sending?".

Nero didn't answer instead he took a scroll from his pocket and gave it to the captain, the captain then read the contents he gasp and stumble back hands trembling.

"...one million...their sending one million demons and ten orders".

there was similar reactions to the others and Jaune is no exemption, their sending a quarter of Arcadian forces just to take one stronghold, this is not a siege this is a full blown invasion.

"that's not all" the captain still holding on the letter read on "one of the knight orders being sent are from the witch".

now Jaune don't know much about the knights of the witch other than they are being led by someone known as Salem, but to what Jaune heard of them their infamously known to be ruthless and is very unknightly both in and out of the battlefield, they also few but very high seats in high command and is very influential.

their is also some animosity between the eight and the witch, one of which that make Jaune dislike them when Nero was sent to the gallows.

"this is not a siege my friends" Nero said "their making an example, one of which none would benefit".

"we will march tomorrow west of tall horn and begin operations their, that will be all" Nero dismissed them.

Jaune wanted to stay and talked to Nero but then he realized how selfish his reason in the first place, right now there is over a million demons coming to the wild lands and he also need to ready his knights for the upcoming siege.

for his time Jaune learned that the Grimm, depending on their species, can be very intelligent that of a human and some of them are more human than most, Solomon didn't want a war to happen and invoke peace and Nero have the well beings of those under his command in his mind, perhaps if he work harder he can bring the Grimm, human, faunus, heck even Vincent and the Lux together peacefully.

"Captain Arc a word if I may" Jaune turned to Nero just as he was about to leave.

Jaune approached him "is there something you need commander?".

"after the legion was allowed to leave we and the witch have been on bad terms and frankly I want to keep it that way, there is just nothing the witch can do to justify their actions then and now".

"what is this all about commander?".

"Jaune I have a feeling that the witch have something to do with all of this but that's because of everything that happen before all this, but that's only me" Nero offered Jaune a seat which he took.

Nero stood up and rummage through a pile of paper while speaking "tell me Jaune what is a knight order?".

"a knight order is an autonomous military organization whose members are all knights one way or another" Jaune answered.

"full points!, but there's more than that, their primary purpose is to provide a powerful military force for the kingdom, to prevent other powers to hinder the knights from their duty the order is a separate entity".

"and as such the orders have not only become a dominant military force indispensable for the kingdom but become a player in every field, the witches for example have become a very powerful political faction".

"indeed, the orders are very powerful even the smallest order of one knight can control an entire army of demons, there were regulations, restrictions, and those that keep the orders in check but after the fall of Arcadia all of that is now gone, now a days orders is starting to build kingdoms of their own and amassing an army loyal only to them under the argument of 'fighting the kingdoms enemy' ".

finding what he's looking for he went back to his seat and handed a stack of paper to Jaune for him to read.

past reports and extent of damage suffered by the kingdom when the satyrs attacked mostly in the western regions but that's not all, supply lines, troop movement, recruitment reports, and brief reports of the conditions there, if there is something these have in common almost everything speaks about the knights of the witch.

"the witch is building support among those victims of the war, in fact when the horde first invaded it was the witch who first responded, with so much damage done to both sides it is inevitable that they want revenge".

Jaune read through the various reports and documents, the Knights of the witch is indeed very active in the region, their power base growing exponentially with the support their getting from the war victims.

"what is this have to do with a million demons being sent here?"

Nero sighed "you don't understand Jaune, because the orders are autonomous they have unlimited power even the kingdom can't oppose, only orders can face other orders".

"you don't mean that..." Jaune realizing what Nero was trying to tell him.

"the witch wants a war Jaune...and their bringing Hell with them".


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune sits inside the command tent absorbing the information given to him by Nero, it's harrowing to think that such an organization can poses so much power without any consequences, as a knight himself Jaune know full well how powerful an order is but to put it in practice is something else entirely.

the problem now is to deter if this is a problem in the first place, sure not one order is the same as the other and most just do what they want, but as Jaune knows the is always on edge and can be quite paranoid, but as what Jaune have experience in the past four years in the academy being paranoid can be quite an asset.

"...does anyone else know about this?" Jaune whispered.

"right now only you and me".

"you do realize what your saying commander?".

"I do".

"do you really!?" Jaune shouted and Nero came and calm him down.

"Jaune not so loud" he pleaded.

"commander your accusing an order of instigating a war!, do you know what will happen when others find out?, they will chop your head off!" Jaune reasoned with the commander.

"Jaune please be quite" Nero settled Jaune down "I know what this imply, what I have now is only speculation I don't have any evidence on this".

"how did you come up with this with only past reports?"

Nero sighted "I know this look bad but please listen to this old fool, this war have an ominous feel to it and my gut is telling me that the witches have something to do with this".

Jaune don't know what to do other than to go along where Nero is going with this he sigh and nod to Nero "alright I will keep my eyes out, but if something goes wrong my knights are my first priority".

"that's all I ask Jaune thank you, keep those reports they can help you more than I do" with that Nero bid Jaune good night, Jaune folded the reports given to him and hid them in his breastplate and left for his tent.

the rest of the camp is dark and silent as Jaune walk back to his tent, the rest of the unit have gone to sleep with only a few stranglers by the fireplace.

the stars are out and the moon is shining just enough light to guide him, the sky is absolutely breathtaking to behold as Jaune gazed up anywhere he goes and every night without fail the sky ceased to amazed him.

if only he could enjoy the view as an eerie shadow has been creeping closer to him from his peripheral vision ever since he left the command tent.

this could only mean one of two things: a spy which is likely or it's only Vincent and one of his tricks which is more likely, only one way to find out.

Jaune draw a hidden dagger from his vambrace and went into a combat stance, he stayed there waiting for a few minutes though it's to scare a potential assailant away, Jaune is carrying the only lead Nero have for his claim and is likely someone what those destroyed for whatever reason.

in the clear Jaune stowed his dagger and relaxed, before he could even take a single step a gleaming steel flashed in front of him on a downward swing, instinctively he jump back barely dodging the swift blade.

he checked his armor for damage and what he found surprised him, a vertical line from his right shoulder all the way to his left waist a streak of ice cracking over his armor.

he looked to see what attacked him, a black cloud floating in the air accompanied with a low giggle echoing in the darkness.

"Vincent don't scare me like that!".

the dark cloud moved closer revealing to be long black cloak and hood covering a skeletal head of a human in his hand a macabre of a scythe, no matter how many times Jaune seen it up close it still sent shivers down his spine.

Vincent drifted closer to him laughing loudly which only Jaune could hear.

Jaune approached Vincent with a glare sheathing his knife.

If there's one thing that can differentiate Vincent from the rest of his reaper brothers is that he has a habit of pranks and mischief to entertain him instead of looking forward to your demise.

Much more better than having the other one Jaune suppose.

"Oh don't sweat the small stuff" Vincent shrugs.

Jaune could only sigh "just what are you doing here Vincent? Or your just here to scare me half to you?"

The reaper hummed "what would you do if I told you I'm here to repay for the tea the other day?"

Now that he said it, it has been a few days since he last visited, he did say he would pay back for the tea that time.

But for someone like Vincent surely there is some other ulterior motive for such visits.

"Let's say I believed you, is there anything else that makes you come visit me? You don't have to pay me back" Jaune said, Vincent is not a bad guest he's not a good one to have either especially if he came for…Business related.

Vincent laughed "oh please I insist, take it as a gift if you like".

Jaune couldn't refuse Vincent, he provide valuable insight from time to time, who knows what he brought with him?

"Alright but you should leave when it's done, I have other things to worry about tomorrow".

The reaper clapped his hands together but no sound came "I'll be gone as I came, I won't impose on your duties, and I have duties of my own".

Jaune walk back to his tent with Vincent right behind him, to any other man it seems like death following someone close to dying, it would have been true in normal circumstances.

But in the lands beyond the human kingdoms the grimm kingdoms, it's as normal as breathing.

A grimm must be strong and determined to live if one ever hope to last even for a moment, truly survival of the fittest in its most bloody form.

For Jaune Vincent is a constant companion, he isn't sure when he would die but as a grimm knight the risk of death is very high.

he don't know how to put it but he feel…calm when Vincent is around, it is like some higher power is constantly looking after you, or eye socket.

Of course Vincent is no guardian angel, he is an angel of death, the one who takes your soul when you die and guide you to the other side, who in their right mind would feel calm knowing full well when death itself is always beside you?.

Jaune spared a glance at Vincent walking by his side.

"I know there is something on your mind Jaune, tell me what it is" Vincent said.

"I don't have to tell you, besides you already know what it is" Jaune answered.

Vincent smiled or what Jaune felt like he smiled "you know sometimes I forgot your still a child".

Jaune laughed "sometimes I forgot I'm still one too".

The two arrived in Jaune's personal tent, not as big as the command tent that can occupy fifteen people but sizable enough to store all of the possessions Jaune bought with him and what he would acquire later.

Jaune removed his armor and placed it on an armor stand and donned a white linen shirt and pants, the documents that Nero gave him he stored in his chest, Vincent on the other hand wait patiently for Jaune to finish.

"Let's get this over with" Jaune asked the reaper pulling up a chair.

Vincent reached something from His sleeves and pulled his 'gift'.

"tada" the reaper presented and gave it to Jaune which he accepted "I have this for quite some time and I figured you would find this very useful".

Jaune inspected his 'gift' of what appears to be a long oval shape item with a yellow diamond in the middle, smooth to the touch and light, the materials it's made from he couldn't identify.

"Vincent what exactly did you brought me?" Jaune asked wondering what the object is.

The reaper laughed at Jaune for not knowing something so simple "It's a scroll" he answered.

Now at this point Jaune starting to think this is one of Vincent's pranks "I know what a scroll and what it looks like, this doesn't look like a scroll" he said slightly annoyed.

Vincent now remembered that Jaune has been living in Arcadia for about six years now, more or less he forgot some things that must be common before, that or he simply don't know what a scroll is.

"Well, this is a scroll more specifically a scroll from the human kingdoms from Vale" Vincent explained.

Jaune stood up, a scroll from Vale? Jaune now remember a scroll is used to communicate to others his parents used scrolls for their hunter business before.

If Jaune remembered correctly by pressing the yellow diamond in the middle the scroll would open, He press the button but nothing happen, the scroll remains dormant.

"How did you get your hands on a scroll?" Jaune asked the reaper as he fumbles with the scroll trying to activate it.

"I picked it up from one of my harvests, I have that for quite some time now about ten years ago, from a huntress died on a mission" Vincent explained when and how he manage to get the scroll.

That solves the question why the scroll doesn't work it doesn't have power for ten years, but the question now is that why Vincent took it.

"So why did you take the scroll and why did you keep it all this time?" Jaune asked curious to know why the reaper kept it all this time.

"Honestly I don't know myself why did I take the scroll, I don't have any use for it but let's just say that I have a feeling" Vincent answered.

"A feeling?" Jaune unconvinced with the reason behind it, whenever Vincent have a 'feeling' is when someone is going to die, which does so happens to be the case.

He would have asked about it further but it could wait, there is something else that Jaune wanted to ask the reaper.

"the last time you visited me you said that something is going on in the capital" of what Nero said and what the documents meant to be, as well as an army of a million currently marching south, Vincent warned him about a conspiracy.

Whether what the reaper said and what Nero said is related Jaune is not sure, but perhaps if Vincent explained more clearly it might answer some if not all of his questions behind the war.

The reaper hummed and snapped his fingers "oh yes, though as a reaper if not related to humanity as a whole I don't know any about that, but I do heard some stray words from the other angels".

"Such as?" though rumors are common any information though small can be used.

"The balance of power has shifted" Vincent said in a dark tone.

Jaune may be young and not as knowledgeable about the affairs in Arcadia but he is no fool to not recognize how alarming the word means.

In the world of grimm only the strongest survives, the grimm kingdoms themselves are no exemption to this.

To the kings who ruled the grimm kingdoms like Solomon it is universally accepted that the balance of power must always be maintained, without this balance remnant at large would suffer.

There would be no order only chaos, grimm running wild and free disrupting and upsetting the land they trend, and life unable to flourish only death perpetuate the landscape.

simple really, without the grimm kings who ruled the grimm kingdoms there wouldn't be balance, without balance and the maintenance of this balance enforced by the kings the grimm would rampage.

It is no exaggeration how powerful the grimm kingdoms are compare to the human kingdoms, Arcadia alone could destroy the four remaining human kingdoms all at once.

So long Solomon and the other grimm kings live humanity can survive.

Jaune himself is an enforcer of this balance, as a grimm knight he not only fight Arcadia's enemies but maintain the balance that kept Remnant (or what's left of it…) together.

The reaper didn't explain further and Jaune tired and wanted to go to sleep asked no more. Whatever the dire warning implies and what it brings he just has to face it eventually, and when that time comes a sharp blade is waiting for it.

"Well thanks for the 'gift' but we should call it a night, I have many things to do tomorrow" Jaune said covering his mouth as he yawn.

"I'm glad you like it, I will be on my way" Vincent turned to leave, his body turned into black smoke and left.

"Take care of yourself now, for a human among the grimm it's interesting where you end up in the future than dying would it?" Vincent's voice rings in Jaunes ears along with his laughter.

With Vincent finally gone Jaune sighed in relief, no matter who a reaper can always make the atmosphere very tense, he hid the scroll he gave him in the chest where he hid the documents earlier.

He lied down on his bed, a hard bed simply a pillow and sheet held up by barrels and boxes with only hay to give any form of comfort if any, for Jaune it's much more comfortable than the academy dorms sleeping on the cold hard ground of a bed.

He drift to sleep and dreamed whatever tomorrow might bring, of all the things that may face him in the near future, his dream to become like his family and how they're doing over his supposed death, his path as a grimm knight, the war he is heading to, and the scroll that Vincent gave him.

He tuck all of this at the back in his mind, he will face them when the time comes, for now he rest in preparation for another day.

'I wonder how Jeanne is doing.'


	4. Chapter 4

The sun haven't even rise yet does the knights began to waken to start their day, around camp the elite of Arcadias armed forces is already up training with their weapons keeping their skills sharp or spend additional time for prayer or study.

Jaune wake up from the sad excuse of a bed and stretch his sore body, with a few satisfying pops he conducted his normal routine.

He washed his face and body clean with water and says his morning prayers to Monty, he then changed his clothes and one by one put on his armor.

With practice and dexterity putting on full body plate armor is easy enough, Jaunes armor is custom made for him by Beor to suit his body and his limits, strong and heavy enough to shrug even the most deadly of blows but light and flexible enough for Jaune to carry and use. Beor replace his armor yearly to keep up with his growth.

Putting the armor itself is not difficult but how long it takes for one to be fully armored.

Jaune first wears a white linen shirt and pants as well as cotton socks as his underclothes, he then put on a chain mail shirt that reaches his ankles and a mail coif around his neck and leather padded armor over the mail as well on his forearms and legs.

After wearing both the mail and the leather does Jaune began piece by piece put on the actual armor, it's ridiculous to wear all of that armor the wearer would have been immobilized but Jaune don't feel any weight or his movements being constricted, to him and all other grimm knights the armor is like a second skin.

Another unique trait of the armor is that it's not made out of steel or any other metal humanity uses, but a more different metal from another source.

Grimore is a unique metal the grimm used for their weapons and armor, the metal is not mined but rather called into being.

Simply put the metal is materialized aura, something Jaune can't believe possible until he saw it firsthand.

The first step to obtain the metal is first to channel ones aura into their hands and materialize it, this first step is the most difficult of all because it require complete control and concentration to channel enough aura let alone materialize it.

One's sufficient quantities of the aura metal are gathered it is then smelted to create the weapons and armor for all the grimm.

The grimm don't have a soul but it doesn't mean they have no aura, just like the prayers the knights took before battle on darkshire but instead of channeling aura from ones soul they channel aura from the earth, from the soul of the planet Gaia.

The aura metal can also be used for minor repairs, all knights are trained to repair their own equipment Jaune as well, only the demons and thralls require assistance from smiths.

Sadly humans can't use grimore the reason because they have souls, just like the individual the quality of the aura metal vary plus it would leave them drained of aura, an average amount of aura could only produce an ingot of it any more will lead to fainting at best and a comatose state at worst.

And in extreme cases the soul itself will turn to grimore and the body will die later, pouring your heart and soul into it was taken very literally.

The grimm on the other hand can tap on the infinite wellspring of aura from Gaia and Jaune because his aura is sealed with an oath manage to create grimore like them, grimm made grimore are standardized no matter where or who made it because the only source is Gaia.

Jaune put on his gauntlets and tighten them the metal glove acting like his own hand, next is the helmet but he don't wear it often it's not like it obstruct his vision but he prefer to be helmetless, though his head is a very appealing target.

With help it should have been finished in fifth teen minutes, without it will take double that time, Jaune would trade his horse for a squire but alas Bucephalus is no horse nor would he appreciate being traded off.

There was no need to carry weapons while in the camp but training suggested to be ready at all times, many would bring their swords and keep them on their hips but as Shade said to him 'the hidden blade is the most deadliest'.

He tucked a pair of daggers in both of his armbrace, another pair strapped under both of his greaves and another a combat knife on his hip, why carry one hidden blade if you can carry more?

Their still some time before breakfast is served, Jaune don't feel like training he is trained to use many weapons but he does prefer the sword but it's good to be efficient in many things, his skills on other weapons is definitely lacking.

But he could always train in another time and if there are no new orders he would train for the entire day, instead Jaune have something else to do right now.

Just beside his bed a wooden chest that house things that is very valuable to him, made from the wood of a giant tree and inscribed with runes that continuously channel aura it is indestructible.

The lock is a complex mechanism that Beor made, the chest is secured with iron brace keeping the lid shut in case the primary defense the runes fail, the brace is too channel aura and the only way to open the chest is a key.

The 'key' is Jaune's own hand; by applying pressure on the metal disk in front of the chest the disk expand into a complicated machine of spinning cogs and ticking gears that closes on his hand from the wrist.

The 'keyhole' tightens and there is a tingling sensation of heat at his fingertips followed by a subtle electric jolt, every time Jaune opened the chest he always thought it would cut his hand off.

The machine loosens its hold, retracted and the chest opened revealing what is inside.

The chest is mostly filled with papers and documents, everything of value and importance in military affairs Jaune used the chest for maximum security, but aside that and the scroll Vincent gave him there used to be only a few items within that is separated from the rest.

A blue onesie for a child, Jaune used to wear an onesie when he was little because there were so comfortable, Ara made one for him from cotton and always have it with him though he doesn't wear it anymore, but if he does Monty forbids in front of many people.

There is also a hoodie that Jaune made himself using all that Ara taught him, he always wanted one and thinks that hoodies are cool, Ara too is quite fascinated about one since she haven't seen such a clothing before.

Next is a small bag of gold coins clicking together inside, only seven gold coins is what is left of what was the money Midas gave him on their first meeting, Jaune spent the bulk of the money on story books, he always liked a good story especially about a hero saving the day.

A smiting hammer comes next; it was Beor's hammer when he started out as a novice now it's Jaune's own, with it he made a dagger the first one he ever made, a fine piece of work made with grimore he conjured himself, the handle wrapped in leather and the blade bone white.

From a glass showcase a rose is suspended, the grimmrose earn its name due to its black stalk and white petals with streaks of red. A difficult flower to find it took both he and Zao a week to get it, the flower is still a bulb but when exposed to negative emotions the flower will bloom and glisten beautifully under the moonlight.

Jaune thinks it is rather cruel for it to be beautiful in expense of other people but it wasn't called a grimmrose just because how the rose looks.

Last but not least is what Jaune both cherished and feared, before him is a large black tome red lines running in an elaborate design with a bulge at the center surrounded with a white ring and bound in chain, the book of grimm is what is called was given to him by Solomon, more for safekeeping than an actual gift.

Jaune tap on the book cover and the bulge opened revealing a red predatory eye with a black pupil.

"Hey book how are you?" he said at the book.

The book doesn't speak but somehow it can communicate with Jaune with groan, moans, and rumbles that only Jaune and Solomon understand.

"I know being inside the chest most of the time can get lonely but you still need to stay inside" jaune said.

"…".

"Thanks for understanding; by the way I'm sure you saw the thing I put here last night".

"…?".

"It's a scroll from Vale, though the reason I took you is because I want to know what happening back home, can you do that for me?".

"…!".

The chains broke and the book flew open the pages turned so fast they appear blank. Then it stopped on a blank page in the center of the book, and then there was writing.

Like an author writing his best work on hand does the page being filled with words, illustrations and even pictures.

The book of grimm or book as Jaune called it, he does not know whether it's a grimm or some ancient artifact or something else entirely but what he do know is that book writes one thing only within him; History and everything in between.

Book records past events and everything that lead to such event as well as its consequence all in detail and in every angle.

Complete with the date, time, and the place as well as insider knowledge, the variables, reasons and justifications literally everything, why a war started, who and what the outcome everything.

Book doesn't write present events rather he writes certain events that lead to a future event such as an article Jaune is reading right now.

WHITE FANG ROBBED A BANK it reads in all caps, it also reads that it happen in Vale in broad daylight, there have a lot of articles about the white fang lately and not only in Vale but in the other human kingdoms too.

Whenever Book writes something it leads to something big in the future.

It all started when the former white fang leader step down, that was about three years ago, they started as a peaceful protest group fighting for equal rights for the faunus but the new leadership turned them into a terrorist organization.

With Jaune's trained mind and Books foresight along with the white fang activities for the last three years there can only be one outcome; war.

Or at least that what Jaune thinks he's not really sure but it's starting to become a trend.

The more book writes the deeper the darkness the Fang is descending, just a week ago a cousin of the CEO of the Shcnee dust company was assassinated by white fang.

It was kept hidden from the public but there is nothing that can stop Book from knowing, Jaune as well.

Jaune closed the book and the chains immediately bind the book on their own.

"Thanks Book, I come get you out from time to time, ok?"

Receiving confirmation Jaune returned the book in the chest and closed it.

This was not what he have in mind, he wanted to know what's happening in Vale and all he get are forewarnings of the future. Though using Book to know such things is a given he didn't know what he was expecting.

Jaune shook his head, surely the authorities have everything under control back home, of course he have little faith in them to begin with, but instead of worrying about something far away he should be thinking about closer to home.

That is the upcoming siege and the coming of a million demons.

Jaune is walking in camp; there are some demons that are up and about fetching water or getting breakfast.

The sun is shyly peeking over the horizon offering some light for them to see where they're going.

Back in Arcadia the streets are illuminated by lamp posts powered by lum dust. Lum dust is dust that absorbs light in the day and using the stored energy shines at night. Simple, practical, and self-sufficient much more effective than the ones in the human kingdoms.

But in the wilderness Jaune could barely see what's on the ground.

"Good morning knight-captain" someone greeted from behind.

Jaune turned to see who greeted him, only to face someone he never ones consider.

"Oh…good morning Gunther".

the knight saluted, a closed fist over his chest.

Gunther is one of the Knights under His command, a skilled warrior and very loyal to a fault, he will follow his captains orders to the letter without fail.

other than his unquestionable loyalty Jaune admired that whatever happens he will always side with him and the rest of the unit, that singular and unhindered drive is what Jaune is lacking.

Jaune is going to visit Busephalus while he go wherever he's going, Jaune have some time to talk to him until they part ways.

he have nothing to worry about, this is Gunther he is going to speak to, a Grimm knight that whould jump from a cliff if ordered to.

"hey Gunther"

"yes my lord?"

"Have you ever...uh...what I mean"

"unsure of the path you have taken" Gunther said like reading it from a book.

"Yes! How did you know that?"

"I have been told by Freud"

"l...l see"

the two Knights walk in silence until Gunther began talking.

"I am a Grimm, unlike the other race of dust my purpose have already been laid before me and that is to serve as a knight. My lord the other races don't have the same, they will seek and wander and its inevidable they get lost, you my lord follow the footsteps of your ansestors thus you look down to follow them"

"but as you stay with King Solomon you learned many things, so you decide to look up and follow your own path, to see where you are going from where your walking, but alas you went too far down that path and got lost, this uncertainty you feel is akin on being on unrecognized land or lost in the dark"

Jaune look up at Gunther still talking.

"I may not know what you are going into my lord but I know this: the brightest light is the one that shine in the darkness. Whatever this light maybe only you may know and only you can seek and reach it"

The knight put a hand on Jaunes shoulder.

"it will come to you eventually, for now keep doing what you think you should be doing"

Jaune smiled from his words, perhaps he's been thinking about it too deeply. He still wants to be a hero likes his ansestors but not like them, he will be a hero in his own terms and in his pace and not for anyone else but him.

"thank you Gunther"

"you were compromised my lord by your doubt, it is my duty to support you"

the two knights stop and Gunther again saluted.

"this is where we part ways my lord, if I may ask what are your plans for the day?"

"hehehe...the stables"

Gunther simply nodded "I see, by your leave"

the knight turn and went to the opposite direction.

the stables is only a few paces at the edge of camp, this is where all the mounts and other beasts that accompany the legions reside, and among them the griffon Bucephalus.

Jaune is going there for one specific purpose that only he can do.

and that is to placate the said griffon.

* * *

The stables is a large area build at the edge of the encampment, large tents held up by wooden pillars.

here the nightmares, mounts of the grimm Knights are kept, the horse Grimm have no mane and seem skinless, but they have impressive strenght and stamina to carry a fully armed and armored Grimm knight at the charge while being fully armored themselves.

but Jaune is not here to tent horses no, he's here to see a griffon.

a section of the stables is reserved for Bucephalus who is now pacing back and forth impatiently and restlessly.

the griffon notices Jaune and stop in his pacing and looked at him almost pleadingly, asking for a fight.

Jaune kinda feels for the griffon, Bucephalus after Arcadia falls has been coup up at the top of the palace for one thousand years doing nothing but watch the sky change from day to night.

well he have nothing better to do today, let's go for a ride.

Jaune began fitting the griffon his personal armor and gather his things, Bucephalus seems exited wondering what sad Grimm will cross his way.

"come along now Bucephalus, a little high altitude recon won't hurt" Jaune tug the reins and the griffon follow his master outside.

the sun is now up in the sky giving its warmth to the earth below, the griffon breaths taking in the heat of the sun, Jaune as well enjoy the warmth, the early morning heat of the sun is a pleasant feeling compare to the chill of the night this far in the wild lands.

Jaune mounted Bucephalus and the two takes flight, the ancient griffons wings carring them high in the sky while both of their armor black they still reflect the light of the rising sun.

Jaune and Bucephalus reach the realm of clouds giving them an eagle eye vantage point of the lands below, right below them is the legion encampment, three legions numbering twenty thousand demons situated on a clearing, around the camp is a lush forest of ancient wood.

Jaune could see activity in the camp preparing to move out and begin the operations of disrupting the satyrs defense, they look like ants in their height and it would be tricky to identify individual movement.

beyond are the rocky plains that comprise the wild lands, and beyond that is the satyr stronghold mount longhorn, like it's given name its tall and narrow at the top.

but what took Jaunes attention was not the unusual shaped mountain but a strange gathering of black clouds, the sky is blue and there are no signs of rain coming, also the black clouds seeming to move faster and heading towards them.

An ill omen, not that he knows something bad is coming anyway.

"I think this is enough buddy, let's go back and ready to move out with the legion"

the griffon nod and about to descent but stop, his predatory eye scanning around him.

"what's wrong, you see something?"

Jaune poke around looking around him as well.

"I don't see anything"

the wind shifted and Jaune noticed the sky above him got darker, he look up just to see a pairs of razor talons closing in on him.

Jaune tuck on the reins and Bucephalus respond, the talons swoop in striking on Bucephalus armor, sparks flying as the armor resist the piercing talons.

Bucephalus reorient himself and Jaune holding onto Bucephalus armor to see what's exactly attacked them.

turning around for another strike the attacker swoop again forcing Bucephalus to dodge, but another figure joined the deadly mid-air dance.

the dogfight is becoming chaotic as it seems even more figures are all joining in to take the knight and griffon down to earth.

"just...what are they?" Jaune deflecting a talons with his shield.

Bucephalus had enough, with his razor wings he spin upward breaking the deadlock. With the given respite Jaune was able to identify the enemy.

Big. Three times bigger than Bucephalus, a large eagle grimm with a long whip like tail, there is only one grimm that can be that big; Garudas.

high altitude flyers using their sharp eye sight to find prey and their powerful wings to dive and strike unexpectedly, they are known to attack other avian grimm or sometimes carry a Goliath high up and kill it in mid-air.

and right now he and Bucephalus are being attacked not one but three Garudas at the same time.

"evasive action!" Jaune ordered the griffon.

the three Garudas swoop in again attacking in different directions, Bucephalus not being the one to be on the defensive curled and covered he and Jaune with his wings, loud clangs rang out as the Garudas strike Bucephalus armor.

now is the time to counter, Jaune grabbing a baton expanded it into a spear and stab at on of the Garudas, the thick flesh and rigid feathers prove a formidable defense and Jaune could only chip it with his attack, Bucephalus in the other hand...

the griffon knocked the Garudas back with the force of his wings and with his free hand grab a wing of one of them, with a flick his right gauntlet expanded and a gladius came to Bucephalus gripping in reverse.

the griffon raised the large blade and stab the Garuda down, the eagle trash around as the gladius dig deep, Bucephalus dragging the Garuda a bit closer closed in on the neck and pulled his hands in opposite directions, ripping the Garuda in a bloody mess as he drag the Garuda through the blade.

another swoop in and Bucephalus responded, his left gauntlet expanded and turned into a heather shield deflecting the strike and the griffon returned with his gladius, the Garuda got grazed passing by and still in the fight.

as the surviving two circle around waiting for an opportunity Jaune noticed figures coming at them, it's more of them possibly seven more Garudas.

they moved far from their starting location during the high altitude scuffle and moving furthur still away from the camp, in both ways it's good that they stay away a sudden strike from a Garuda can deal a lot of trouble for athe legions just waking up and bad since there on their own.

before Jaune can give Bucephalus instructions of what to do something came at them from below, sharp talons grab the griffon and with great force throw them to the other two Garudas direction.

another one of them must have fly lower to avoid detection.

Jaune holding on to dear life as Bucephalus reorient himself, but the two Garudas come again taking the initiative.

in desperation Jaune did something very risky, he envelope he and Bucephalus in a forcefield giving them time to recover and the Garudas slamming on a translucent wall.

Magic requires mana or in modern term aura and Jaune having a sealed soul can only use aura from Gaia, the very air itself have aura from Gaia but in small quantities and disperse, holding the barrier is difficult with the given situation and Jaune can now feel the strain.

the Garudas pressing their assult slams on the field trying to break it, Jaune couldn't hold on much longer, the barrier is about to break.

one of the Garudas fly high and turned rigid wrapping its wings around his body imitating a spear, another Garuda grabs the first one and throw it at them, the eagle pierced the barrier destroying it and Bucephalus used his shield to deflect the thing.

Jaune was still channeling aura but the force that impact on the barrier was too strong there was a backlash, blue aura flared from his hand and a strong wind came strong enough to push the Garudas back and knocking him off of Bucephalus.

the world is constantly spinning for Jaune as he fall down from thousands of feet up, the Garudas saw an opertunity decided to ignore the griffon and for the defenseless one falling from the sky.

Bucephalus won't allow such a thing dive in first to reach him before the Garudas can, the avian Grimm being the more larger and stronger closed the distance faster and is about to reach the falling knight.

the griffon couldn't reach Jaune in time, he instead grabbed the Garudas tail pulling it away from Jaune and pulling himself more closer, with his claws he dig deep and pulling the Garuda using the avian like a wall and the griffon the climber.

Bucephalus kick off from the Garudas chest and grabbed Jaune pulling him close and covering him protectively to his chest, knowing he can't defeat the Garudas and protect Jaune at the same time he dived down hoping the Garudas give up the chase.

the griffon aimed at the forest to lose the pursuing Grimm, he look down to see how Jaune is doing he was being quite for a while.

He's unconcious.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune groans, his entire body is sore and his head spinning. Flying high is amazing but he was not a fan of aerial combat, usually letting Busephalus do it while he stays on the ground.

" **Your finally awake"** someone a grimm said in the dark tongue.

He opened his eyes to see a satyr of at least a sub-species of satyrs.

The grimm is female in shape, have a pair of small curled horns and wool like hair all over her body, the sheep grimm wears a simple brown dress reaching the floor.

" **Where am I? How long I was out**?" Jaune asked speaking the grimm language ruin.

The sheep grimm grabs a bowl of water and offered it to him which he accepts " **You are safe here among the White Hair tribe, and you were out for the whole day** " she answered.

" **The white hair tribe!**?"

The White Hair Tribe is a nomadic Satyr tribe is well known and respected. They sided with the humans to found Arcadia and are firm allies.

After the fall the White Hair Tribe went back to the south land's continuing their nomadic way of life, the name of the tribe stems from their fondness of white hair believing to be a sign of old age and great wisdom attributed to human sages and elders.

" **You must be starving, let me get something for you** " she left the tent to fetch him some food, once she left the flaps of the tent parted again hastily and a small creature creeps up on Jaune's bed.

The little grimm have small stubs on his head, coarse hair and wearing a leather shirt and pants, his tail acting as a belt and was staring at Jaune intensely with wide red eyes.

" **Uh, Hello?** "

" **You look funny** " the calf said.

" **Oh ah well** " he stumbles.

" **Van it is not nice to say such things to strangers** " the sheep returned with a steaming bowl chastised the little calf.

" **But he has golden hair, blue eyes and light skin!"**

" **Of course he does dear, He's human"**

This grabs Jaunes attention " **You know I'm human?"**

" **Of course, I do"** she said giving the bowl to Jaune " **I was there when Arcadia was founded…and fallen** ".

Jaune coughs " **So that means you're about a thousand years old** ".

She nodded " **I am Euwa and this is little one is Van** ".

" **Hi!** " little Van greeted.

" **My name is Jaune Arc, knight of Arcadia Captain of the tenth knight unit of the eight legions** ".

" **It's good to meet you knight captain"** She bowed lightly.

" **As do I".**

Finishing his bowl Euwa returned his armor and blades " **You should talk to our chieftain, he is by the bonfire** "

Wearing his armor Jaune left the tent and inspects his surroundings, it's currently nighttime, midnight he guesses judging by the moon. The camp was fairly small only have a single bonfire lit with some Satyrs around it.

As he approach he saw a large body charging at him at high speeds, we was unable to react fallen to the ground Bucephalus on top of him.

"Haha, good to see you too buddy, and thanks for saving me".

Dusting himself off him sit around the bonfire among the other Satyrs of the White Hair Tribe, in front of him is a large grimm. His head is a bull with large curved horns, knotted muscles with tribal tattoos and runes across his body and a long beard reaching the ground tied in a knot, he was wearing leather armor and chainmail and a coat of white fur which Jaune couldn't identify what animal it was.

" **I am Kain chieftain of the White Hair Tribe. I am pleased that you are awake young one** ".

" **Jaune Arc, knight of Arcadia Captain of the tenth knight unit of the eight legions"** he bowed showing respect " **Thank you for your care** ".

The Minotaur chuckles " **No need for formalities we are all friends here, I am surprised to see a human in these lands and surprised still for seeing Bucephalus again after many years, we have a lot to talk about".**

Jaune told his story to Kain how he gets to Arcadia five years ago, the old grimm nodded sagely in understanding.

" **How do you happen to find me?"**

" **We were traveling when we heard something crashed and the sound of battle, there we found Bucephalus fighting of a flock of Garudas, we would have help if it not that we recognized the griffon and drive the Garudas back.**

Jaune petted the griffon "I owe you big time buddy".

" **Still a human as young as you becoming knight-captain let alone a grimm knight you must have skill for your age** " he nodded in approval " **Solomon must have high opinion of you".**

" **Excuse me Kain but I was supposed to march with my legion this morning, my men must be worried and I must get back".**

Kain's expression becomes grim " **Forgive me Jaune but we won't be able to help you** ".

" **Why not?"**

" **We know about the war, nothing but younglings letting their emotions getting the best of them thinking that they have Monty Oum and the Earth Mother on their side with nothing but vengeance in their minds and hatred in their hearts for the south".**

" **What would you do then?"**

" **The White Hair Tribe will go east across the sea to the lands of Anima, we wish to avoid this conflict and join our brothers and sisters there having their own struggles".**

Jaune's heart sank, having the White Hairs on their side would lessen the Longhorns of support from the other tribes and many tribes were assimilated by the Longhorns or join their war against Arcadia and would only grow the longer they wait for the army to show up.

" **We would provide you with provisions for your journey but at first light your own your own, rest easy for the night for the road ahead".**

Jaune was escorted to a tent where he will be sleeping for the night; he wasn't sleepy and just lied down deep in thought. His knights would be worried about him and would request Nero for a search party to send out, He also worries about his stuff important documents what not and Book who knows someone might take advantage of his disappearance and rummage through his belongings.

He decided to best worry about his current problem of getting back to the legion, closing his eyes drifting to sleep.

Morning came and Jaune readies to find his way back to the others, Kain was also there to see him off as well as Euwa and Van.

" **Here young one this too was under your possessions"** He handed him a wolf tooth necklace with a silver pendent, the same necklace from his last battle **"Keep it close and it will protect you from evil"**

Jaune nodded and wore the necklace around his neck.

" **Take this as well"** Kain gave him a white fur mantle **"The White Hairs may not be present in this war but with this you carry our authority, go now with our blessings".**

He draped his left shoulder with it **"Thank you Kain, may Oum watch over you"** he bid farewell **.**

" **Safe travels young one"** Euwa waived.

" **Take care!"** yelled Van.

" **Our paths will meet again, may the Mother and the ancestors guide you"**

Bucephalus took them to the skies for them to determine their location, mount longhorn can be seen on the horizon meaning there quite far away.

Wishing to avoid any more encounters with Garudas Jaune ordered to fly just above the canopy of trees and make good speed to the mountain.

If there are no interruptions they could reach longhorn in the next few day but remembering that there in enemy territory the chances of crossing with a hostile tribe is high.

He just hopes nothing serious happens when he was gone.

* * *

Something very serious is happening while Jaune was away.

With their Captain missing the knights were at a frenzy looking around the camp for his whereabouts along with the griffon Bucephalus missing as well from the stables.

Nero would have sent wraiths to find the captain but the other commanders disagree, they couldn't allow a single wayward knight jeopardize their mission and thus the war.

It was decided that the Fifth and Tenth Legion would continue the mission while the Eight would stay behind looking for the missing captain and griffon.

The Eight searches far and wide leaving not a single stone upturned but since there in enemy territory caution is still advised making progress slow and difficult and especially perilous.

Night has fallen and not a trace was found it was then ordered that the Eight have spent the day trying couldn't delay their duties would catch up with the other legions and pray to Monty that Jaune would make his way towards longhorn mountain.

The other knights didn't like this and insisted to continue looking for him even search for him themselves but Nero knows better than let knights especially new ones to do as they please.

In the end they pray for the best that Jaune would come back to them, he is a knight of Arcadia and Captain of the most finest knights of the academy but he is still human which make them worry.

"Any news Shade?" Freud asked huddled near the fireplace.

The wraith-knight shook his head "We don't have a trail to follow to begin with".

"He is knight and captain, I'm sure he's fine and probably making his way to the mountain like the commander said, you lot worry too much" Umbra was with them just returning to camp from the search.

"He is our Captain Sir and also still human" Morgan reminded the wraith-captain of Jaune's position in their brotherhood and condition.

"All the more reason not to worry" Gunther said "Jaune is no fool, let's trust that he is alright and well on his way, I bet he would be furious if he found out we shrink from our duties for looking for him".

At this Freud chuckles "Well said friend your right, let's give him some credit he become a knight not because of us but his determination and character".

The group toast for Oum to continue to watch over their captain.

"My rota should be starting now" Umbra said standing up and making his way to relieve the watch.

"Rest easy now I'm for the shift" He announced to the watchmen but he didn't reply.

"Are you alright? Didn't you hear me?" Umbra placed a hand on his shoulder only for discover that it was only an empty suit of armor tumbling to the ground, dust escaping from the visor and an arrow protruding from the chest plate.

"We're under attack!" He shouted alarming the camp.

An arrow whisk through the air and embedded itself on Umbra's back making him fall to the ground.

"Umbra!" Fried yelled.

Two more arrows found their marks and killing Umbra, his essence rushing upward.

A thunderous horn blared accompanied with shrill and loud war cries and a wave of Satyrs rushes out of the brush charging towards the camp.

The demons still awake at that time hastily formed a defensive line to meet the Satyr charge as well as the knights still active.

The brutes slammed and the line buckles, many more horns sounded and more satyrs emerge circling the camp.

The demon legions of Arcadia are some of the finest warrior-grimm of remnant but heavily rely on maintaining formation and cohesion and team work, here caught unawares against the more stronger and faster satyrs they stood little chance.

"Taste Arcadian steel!" Freud challenge cutting a Satyr in half.

"By Monty there everywhere!" Shade yelled felling a satyr with an arrow.

"Over there the commander!" Gunther led his contingent around the commander, a protective ring around him.

"They have us outnumbered! Stay here and were dead grimm, Sir Gunther lead your brothers away from here to safety and meet up with the other legions" Nero ordered.

"And you my lord?"

"I will do the same with the rest and provide you a head start"

"We are knights of Arcadia sir, we stand and fight lead the legion to safety we stay behind" Freud suggested earning nods from the other knights.

"I need soldiers not brats! Forge your way forward and we'll follow but no heroics. Disperse, scatter, flee the Eight Legion will not fall to a mere ambush!"

"Endure and persist!" a Legion captain bellowed and the demons cheered.

"May Oum watch over you lord commander" Gunther saluted and rallied his knight brothers.

"You need His guidance more than I sir, without Jaune your unit is aimless. Become his will".

Gunther nodded to the old commander "My brothers to me, breakthrough their lines! Trample them underneath!"

The knights converge around Gunther and counter-charge the onrushing satyrs, with blade, faith and bulk the knights of Arcadia shatters the lines put a halt to the attacks giving them the much needed respite to organize their lines.

"For Jaune my brothers! Make Him proud!" Freud encourage crushing a satyr with his heavy boots.

The knights reached the tree line intact along with a portion of the legion that followed them; the battle resumed as lines of demons brace against the rushing satyr horde, at this point the camp is in flames but the headway they created would give the rest of the legion a means to escape.

"Gunther what do we do now?" Freud asked jog beside him.

He looks around to find the rest of his brother knights and demons as well awaiting his command.

The responsibility to lead has falls to him now Gunther's heart becomes burdened, he was not Jaune that would lead them from this disaster, his leadership and charisma but if he fails now he not only disappoint him but fail him and Arcadia.

"Endure and persist my brothers" He announced.

The survivors create distance between them and the camp, satyrs in waiting or in pursuit is ever a concern.

As they run the light of the shattered moon gave Gunther a sudden clarity, a heavy feeling of isolation and doubt clouding his mind as he run with the rest, looking back to the others they have similar pained and troubled faces.

A Beowolf will form a pack around an alpha for survival, while an Ursa is lonesome because it does not need others to survive, is the same principle of a Beowolf pack is at work here?

Was it not for survival does weaker grimm form groups or something else?

He does not know and frankly he does not care for there is one thing that is clear, without a commander to lead them or Jaune to guide them.

They are at a lost. Not in way but in spirit and in purpose.

* * *

 **I'm finally back boys!**

 **just a quick update to get this up to speed, not a proper update but it will do.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune and Bucephalus walk through the worn forest trails of the wild lands making their way towards Longhorn Mountain hopeing to get back to the legion.

It was late afternoon the sun is setting dyeing the sky in vibrant orange hue as it decent from the horizon. Jaune ordered the griffon to land and continue their journey on foot, if they stay in the air they'll be easily spotted and/or attacked by wild avian Grimm like the Garudas the day before, staying on the ground increase their chances of surviving using the thick undergrowth to conceal themselves but the journey would be slower.

Speed or stealth and Jaune won't take any risk opting to stay on the ground, Satyrs are superb hunters so he take extra care concealing their presence and covering their tracks walking softly on the forest floor, it would have been easy if the griffon wasn't gawking every passing second.

Bucephalus was practically prancing through the forest like he owns the place, stomping needlessly on the ground, chest and beak held high filled with either arrogance or the griffons own inflated ego Jaune couldn't tell.

Worst yet is the griffon couldn't keep his mouth shut calling to any sound he heard from a broken twig to chirping of birds or insects, it's like he's challenging the forest itself.

Jaune groaned loudly, sure Bucephalus saved him numerous times but the griffon lives only for battle, saving his sorry hide is simply part and parcel of being the Kings stead being the only person aside from himself that can reign him in.

So much for stealth, what's missing now is a tournament horn announcing a challenger. And apperantly someone have that kind of idea.

A horn blasted not too far away from where there at and both the knight and the griffon exchanged looks with varying opinions. Bucephalus wanted to find out where the sound came from and investigate, Jaune on the other hand knew better, he also know that the griffon knew what that horn was but played ignorant.

The horn that just sounded was a satyr war horn signaling an attack which means trouble and must be avoided but it does begs to question, the satyrs are attacking and Jaune wonders who are they fighting with. Was it the legion? If so then it wound make things easier for him, but what if the satyrs are fighting other satyrs? Tribal warfare is uncommon but there's a probability.

Only one way to find out and he knows he's going to regret it later, also paying the griffon back for saving him with a battle.

Following where the horn sounded the griffon couldn't stop but skip in anticipation of diving claws first into a scuffle but Jaune on the other hand is worried, whether or not there fighting the legions or something else he could turn it to his advantage, a lesson Midas thought him but what comes out of it then that's for him to see first.

Getting closer to the source of the blasting horn the clamor of battle starts to fill the air, it was faint at first but the closer they get steel clashing on wooden shields, grunts of extortion, and the braying of satyrs dominate all sound, crouching low Jaune sneak a peak on the ongoing battle. It was nothing short of chaos.

The green plains is covered with black and white as satyrs clash against rival tribes, there was no battle lines only a mosh pit of mortal combat with the Capras directing their kin being the only semblance of order.

A forest of banners, flags, tribal totems, and pennants dance in the winds of death and tribal colors and tattoos vividly painted on their persons for either identification or by ritual, the chaotic clash of colors and constantly moving icons and runes forced Jaune to look away, the flow of battle might get him nauseous.

Bucephalus poked Jaunes side urging him to join the fray if only for the sake of it, Jaune pushed the griffon away annoyed, he needs to look and assets the situation first before making a decision.

Looking again a fire broke out in the middle of the field seems to be a satyr camp, there were satyrs looting and ransacking but looking closer there's also iron cages where they trap youngling said in, there was also a banner among the many others that Jaune recognized; a brown banner with a rune that says 'mountain' and long curled horns around it, the banner of the Longhorn tribe.

With that vital piece of information Jaune quickly understand the chaos before him, the banner of the Longhorns and youngling shoved into iron cages a raid is taking place as their losing support from the other tribes they instead take what they need from them.

Now the action to take won't be an easy one. The order was to disrup the Longhorns as much as possible until the army arrives and preventing the Longhorns from wiping the neutral tribe out is a stratigic choice if any. Though his main concern at the moment was to get back to his parent legion and to his unit, but there's people to help, people to save Grimm or otherwise and as a knight he must stand up for the weak and defenseless and letting them walk out on this one is not an option for his honour.

The choice now clear to him as he draw his sword and faced Bucephalus, the griffon sheathed his claws with steel and a glint of excitement in his red orbs. Getting on the griffon and took to the skies he will make himself know.

Up in the air everything looks so small and the battlefield below is unrecognizable, there was a sizable blob of satyrs around a Longhorn banner. Target acquired.

With a murderous shriek Bucephalus dived into the thick of the fight crashing in the middle of the blob, the satyrs were stunned and backed away not expecting an ancient griffon would attack them but looking at the black plate armored rider they surged to take the griffon down.

Bucephalus spread his wings wide and spun around mowing down the charging satyrs in a whirlwind of black dust, ruptured armor, and broken weapons, a satyr jumped to hack the griffon but Jaune cut off its head with his sword.

With such a short reaching weapon like the sword on hand he couldn't help the griffon in any meaningful way, he lost both his spear and lance from the Garudas the other day. He dismounted and proceed to fight on foot letting Bucephalus run wild through the battlefield, pity the unfortunate that stand in the griffons way.

Jaune dodged an axe swing with a side step and severed the attackers leg on the way and finishing him off, grabbing a discarded round wooden shield on the ground he parked another strike making the satyr open and stabbed him through the chest, pushing the slowly disintegrating body to the ground and freeing his blade.

By Oum there everywhere! Raising the shield over his head to block arrows and other projectiles he didn't notice the satyr behind him about to chop his head off, tilting lightly Angelina his pauldron to deflect the strike he answered a sword through the gut all the way to the throat.

More arrows bounced off his armor and he knew it's a manner of time till one of those gets lucky, he felt a sharp blow to his side and fell to the ground, looking back a satyr with axe in hand would finish him off if it not for another satyr tackled the first to the ground.

A hand thrust into his vision and instinctively took it helping on his feet.

 **"Are you alright rider**?" a satyr asked, Jaune guest from a different tribe 'rider'?

 **"Thank you for helping me** " he said and the satyr nodded.

 **"It is I who must thank you"** he saluted a fist on his chest.

The Longhorns are now being pushed back, his timely arrival allowed the other satyr tribes to rally and with the griffons wanton destruction on the ranks playing no small part.

Cutting down more of the Longhorns now with satyr allies by his side he re-doubled his efforts, discarding the shield and picking up a war pick he punctured a satyrs leg and pulled hard making him crash to the ground and a blade to the chest, another satyr defended himself from arrow shots, Jaune using the pick as a hook pulled the shield away and cut open his throat.

The war horn sounded and suddenly the Longhorns rushed back to the forest defeated, all around the satyrs cheered for beating them back. Jaune still running on adrenaline raised his sword pointing to the sky offering victory to Monty, Bucephalus jump and landed behind him roared triampfully.

The victorious satyrs surrounded Jaune pounding their chests in salute "Thank you rider, without your help we would have been dust in the wind" a Capra said.

Jaune lowered his sword and nod at the Capra " **my name is Jaune Arc, knight of Arcadia. I would wish to speak to your chieftain** " he requested an audience, surely they would help someone that just saved them from the Longhorns.

The cadre of Capras gave each other nervous glances until the first one spoke again " **forgive us Jaune, but we do not have a chieftain** " he said downcast.

The knight raised a brow, a tribe with no chieftain is no tribe at all but a stray and by his reckoning there's atleast no more then ten different banners translating to ten different tribes. And not a single chieftain among them? Not even a shaman.

Noticing it's getting dark what they need to do now is to set up camp and rest, fighting really tires him out " **the sun has set, see to your camp and the wounded** " the Capras dispersed re-organizing their tribe mates and salvaging what was left from the slain, Jaune picked up volunteers from the Warriors to set up watches making sure there won't be any surprises.

Once the camp been set up and everything calmed down for the night a fire was made at the center, this is where Jaune and the Capras found themselves " **before we start I would like to know your name** " Jaune asked the Capra serving as their representative, he was a bit rude not asking for his name the first time.

 **"I am Alaric of the Earthstone tribe"** he introduced himself " **you have claimed you have no chieftain and yet there are atleast ten tribes here, how is that so?** " Jaune questioned and the Capras hung their heads low.

" **Our chieftains were sacrificed by the demands of the Longhorns, they were charged with treason** " Alaric said solely but there was a hint of anger in his voice aim towards the Lomghorns, Jaune promoted him to continue to tell him their tale.

" **The Earthsong was a proud tribe living in the mountain hold of Longhorn for many years, but the Longhorn tribe the first of the mountain clans have a change of leadership a chieftain with the name Khan** ". Jaune took note of the name, the chieftain of the Longhorn tribe that wage war against Arcadia for years now.

" **Khan was a warmonger believing that he have the mountain gods blessing, he subjugated the many tribes of the Wildlands from across the grass sea to the giant woods, many including our chieftains oppose him and so was killed, we all would have shared the same faith if we stayed** " Jaune nodded in understanding " **so it was decided to leave the mountain, with no chief or shaman all of you are stray** " the Capras seems to understand what Jaune meant.

" **We were driven from our homes in pain of death, exile is the only choice to take then to die in a war for the sake of a tyrants ambition** " Alaric sighed heavily.

Jaune raised from his seat and eyed the Capras " **what are your plans now?** " These satyrs have nowhere to go, death in the hands of the oppressor or in the hands of the oppressed, these exiles have no place in satyr society other then go to the continent of Anima across the sea.

For a brief moment there was a fire burning deep in Alarics eyes " **right our wrongs and reclaim our honor** " he answered with such conviction that only a knight can match when it comes to ones honor, Jaune could respect a Grimm avenging the wrongs done to him.

 **"I have nothing to offer but this, by my blade your honor will be satisfied** " Alaric and the rest of the Capras stood up and picked up their axes even the Warriors around the camp within earshot " **then by our axes we would find good your word** " they raised their axes parallel to the ground offering it to Jaune.

Jaune did the same raising his sword towards Alaric and a pact was formed between them " **then with the sun on our backs to the mountain we go** ".

There were exiles, satyrs with no home or land they can call their own but whatever that they may be to a satyr as much as a knight their honor is everything tribe or no, like the broken moon they lost much but still shine like the fires in their heart.

Morning came swiftly and the satyrs packed their tents and trecked through the forest, at the front of the herd Jaune atop of Bucephalus leads them and around him the Capras acting bodyguards, looking back at the herd he see warriors all set towards their goal.

They will reclaim their honor or die trying.

* * *

 **Ok, so this one came out a bit delayed and rushed because it got delayed and a bit short. Now I would explaine myself why, my PC gave up on me but I somehow manage to post this. I'm happy it got through your happy(some of you) to get an update, everyone's happy!**

 **hopefully from here on my update schedule is back on track.**

 **I didn't proof read this one so sorry for the errors and such.**


	7. Chapter 7

About a week have passed when Jaune got separated from the rest of the legion, the delay from his original plan was due to the very unique situation he found himself in. Since finding the exile satyrs and promising that the tyrant Khan would meet justice it was agreed among the Capras that they need more than just their own tribes to combat the Longhorns.

Runners was sent through the length and breadth of the Wildlands calling for aid in the fight against tyranny to liberate their ancestral lands from the shackles of bondage and warn the coming fury of Arcadias demonic legion, also promising battle to attract the young and eager.

He didn't expect a response in the form a satyr warpath as many tribes answered the call to battle, raging not only satyrs and Capras accompanied by their own chieftains and shamans but also Minotaurs, the bull headed Grimm armed with great war axes and clubs would be a nice addition to any satyr warband.

Centaurs from the grass sea also came the half human half horse Grimm armed with longswords and lances and a quiver full of arrows bedecked in plate armor imitating knights of old, Jaune find comfort among their midst as both share similar knightly traditions.

Above scores of harpies soar through the air, the winged humanoid Grimm in the guise of a beautiful woman are scavengers awaiting for the fighting to end to pick up scraps but from time to time assist the herds they accompanies with opportunistic aerial assaults. Wearing armor of different sources haphazardly pieced to

ether from their pickings and some armed with swords or spears but commonly the bow.

The warherd brought along feral Grimm with them, from Beowolves and Boarbatusk to the Ursa and large Nevermores flying overhead and running between their legs are Canis the dog Grimm closely resemble wolves or feral dogs then the beowolves.

Aside the many strays which Jaune was thankful the satyrs tolerate them to an extent of cooperation, most surprising of all was the lumbering giant that decided to join his cause.

The earth rumble as the Ganesha follow the warherd to battle, this ancient and noble Grimm are two times larger than the oldest of Goliaths. Standing with pillars of marble that can bear their owners weight his hands have four fingers grasping his giant club made of wood and stone. Covered in tribal tattoos and markings over the bone plate armor and leather armor over the rest, his trunk and large floppy ears sports piercings and cuts proving his worth in combat and tusks wearing chains of gold.

These giants walking elephant Grimm were revered by the satyrs as demigods and for one to join them is a sure sign that the gods themselves are with them, Jaune wasn't into those tribal beliefs but he have Monty to thank for.

From a ragtag band of exiles numbering about a thousand or less now numbers ten thousand strong warriors including the ones that run on four legs and have wings then that number would become thirteen thousand Grimm and even now more tribes are joining every day, through it all Jaune is at the helm.

He could feel the swelling of either pride or excitement in his chest reaching to a point it crushes his nervousness of leading such a host, a smile crept to his lips then a laugh.

"Is something the matter Jaune?" Alaric said beside him.

"It's nothing" he answered shaking his head before the power went over him "just surprised that so many have joined us, I expected other exiles but tribes and a Ganesha? Even the whole clan from the grass sea!".

"They have experienced the cruelty of the Longhorns, and many found your cause to be just" the Capra nodded.

"Should they have allied with the legion before? Why now?" Jaune wondered why did the tribes agreed to follow him and not fight with the legions, the enemy of my enemy is an ally if only temporary to take on a common foe quicker.

Alaric shook his head "we would have...if not for the witches" Jaune cringed when he mentioned the witches, whatever allegiance you are a satyr is a satyr and thus an enemy and the Knights of the witch exemplify that through wanton butchery. Jaune couldn't fathom Solomon tolerating them let alone their mistress Salem.

Jaune have the most displeasure of meeting the witch herself, unlike the typical Arcadian that retain their Grimm features like masks and bone plates she resembles a human so much it perturbed him to no end.

It didn't help that the woman tutor him from time to time in political affairs of the Grimm kingdoms even that of the human kingdoms which only further his suspicion on her, he even have the misfortune of being invited to her domain for dinner and being a knight he grudgingly accepted the invite,so long as a contingent of palace guards, the guard captain and a couple of gargoyles accompany him there. Which they did accompany him! Twice! Definitely not a fun time.

"How much further" he quickly changed the subject, talking about the Knights of the witch isn't welcoming for everyone.

"Not too far- it seems we have arrived" Alaric corrected breaking through the forest and into a wide windy field of gold.

Jaune admired the scenery. The wind swept land is covered in wheat, rolling hills with white dots of sheep and other domesticated animals graze, the sky is mostly clear and the forest on the other side is covered in mist giving it a forbidden feeling, it was the very image of the country.

"The Golden fields, home to the goldhoove clan" Alaric announced.

In the middle of the plains houses made from wood and mud with thatched roofs stand where the goldhoove clan lives. The goldhoove forgo their old ways and settled the land being the only clan that does so this side of Remnant. Far from being urbanized like their cousins in the continent of Anima but large enough to be classified as a town if somewhat bigger or a small city.

The clan itself is confusing for it does not made up of different tribes by association but a tribe itself being the largest tribe in the Wildlands numbering about a hundred thousand, they have come to secure their aid for the coming battle and guidance from the dust weavers.

"Alaric gather the leaders and send a runner to announce us" Jaune ordered, as the Capra went to collect the leaders a runner went to the goldhooves.

Once the runner returned to inform him they were expected the warherd entered to their territory and the collection of leaders meet up with their counterparts from them.

They were greeted by three ancient satyr shamans. They were the dust weavers known to control dust freely and also the priesthood of the triumvirate of the satyr gods. Among the many gods of the satyr pantheon the triumvirate are major figures and first of the gods.

One of the weavers have four impressive long curved horns, wearing thick grey and brown robes and chain mail underneath, he carries a two headed axe. The shaman is a mighty warrior represent the satyr God of war and might; Balor.

Another of the weavers wears a wolf helm and furs with many trophies of the hunt such as teeth,claw, and horn as well as the colorful feathers of birds and carries a spear. This fur laced shaman is a peerless hunter represent the wolf God Loki the God of the hunt and sire of all beast and predators.

The last weaver wears a crown of majestic antlers of a stag, he covers himself with colored robes of red,blue,green and all in between, he was heavily decorated with rings, bracelets, piercings and amulets of gold and silver and carries a staff in hand with a golden figurehead of a rising sun. A shaman of authority with all the splendor and power represents the noble and honorable stag God Noblesse, King of the forest and to a lesser extent the God of chivalry which Jaune invoke at times.

Powerful beings blessed by powerful gods, Jaune bowed showing respect "I am-" "Jaune arc a knight of Arcadia" the war shaman interrupted "we have been expecting your arrival" continued the wolf shaman.

Jaune paused before speaking again "Yes, we are here to talk of riding the lands of the tyranny of Khan".

The stag shaman gestured him to come in, welcoming them in their humble tribe "then we have much to talk about. Child of Man".

Whispers broke out from the warherd and even among the goldhooves when the shaman said the last part. Alaric turned to Jaune sharply.

"Jaune are you what they say you are?" He nodded with a smile "what do you think I am?" He asked almost jokingly of which Alaric just shrugged "some odd Grimm" Jaune laughed though others confused by his appearance before he was surprised they didn't realize it till now "can't fault you for that my friend" he said ordering the warherd into town.

* * *

Gunther ordered the rag-tag band of survivors of the eight legion and rest in the nearby river, the group was dodging satyr hounding them ever since the ambush giving them no rest.

The nights were quiet recently that the hunters have lost their sights on them or finally dealt the last of the hunters from a skirmish a few days before, now after a week of playing cat and mouse and switching roles numerous times the Knights can truly rest. Now they need to regroup with the rest of the legion.

Gunther was refilling his waterskin when Shade and the rest of the wraiths that followed them returned, with them some provisions forage from the forest and a deer they hunted.

"Any news?" Freud asked drinking from his own waterskin.

The wraith knight shook his head "nothing, but there were no signs of satyrs in the immediate area meaning were safe...for now".

Gunther along with Morgan joined the two "now that the course is clear we need to regroup with the legion. Make our way to the mountain" the Mage suggested.

Freud hummed "your orders Gunther".

The knight seemed to protest but Nero's word echoed in his mind, their his responsibility while Jaune is nowhere to be found, he's sure his captain is well but he needs to worry if they were.

"We can march to longhorn but were spent from evading the hunters, we need supplies if we're going to encounter more of them along the way. Is there a tribe nearby?" Gunther turned to the wraith.

"Seek aid from a neutral tribe?" Shade raised a brow "hmmm, we can try but I hardly know these lands to know if one is nearby, none of the wraiths too. Were on foreign soil".

"I doubt the troops would agree to this" Morgan commented turning back to see the demons and thralls resting by the river. "The demons would be more understanding given the situation they're in but the thralls are a different matter. Those new recruits might suggest to raid the tribe instead much like the satyrs they send to fight, they are impressionable and could not control their emotions just yet".

"This isn't a democracy" Gunther would remind them their place if they ever challenge the orders of their betters. Freud placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders "let us rest so we can move again" of this Gunther nodded.

"Legionnaire!" They turned around to see one of their own Knights shouting at a demon standing in the middle of the river.

"Get out of the water and come back here!...Legionnaire!" The knight called again and again he was ignored.

"What's the matter?" Gunther asked the knight.

"That's Godfrey from the fourth maniple. He's been very quiet recently, kept staring at the ground mumbling to himself and always seems distant. He wasn't like that before…" A demon said joining them, the other demons were looking on too.

"I'll go bring him back my lord" the demon bowed stepping in the water until Gunther stopped him.

"I'll go, Shade...ready your bow" the wraithknight sent him a questioning stare but readied his bow anyway. The situation look tense the others started to stand up and watch the commotion, some of their hands on their weapons.

Gunther stepped into the water and slowly approached Godfrey with his back on him "Godfrey" he called the demon "why are you standing here by yourself? Come join the others" he said but the demon ignored him.

"Come on, tell me what's the matter" he asked and he can hear him mumbling "what's that?

There was a low growl, he have his sword out and when he turned to face him he was shocked, his red eyes were glowing leaving streaks as they move, foggy breath escape his lips and facial features twisted in rage.

Gunther stretched his hand towards him while his other hand slowly draw his sword "Godfrey…" He called again lowly "If you can still hear me".

The demon didn't say anything but lashed out at the knight, Gunther easily swatted the strike away but the strength behind it was greater than his own.

He staggered dodging another strike and moving around him "Godfrey!" He shouted the demon's name "I know you're still there, you need to fight it!" The demon attacked again with blind fury pressing the knight back that was careful not to hurt him.

Gunther locked blades with the enraged demon who kept snarling and growling "Godfrey snap out of it!" The demon pushed the knight back and swung again, an arrow struck him as Shade loosed, the wraiths follow suit.

The arrows found their marks but still the demon rage on, charging at the knight in front of him full of killing intent, Gunther drives his sword below the demon's chest and hold him in place.

There was a moment in the demon's eyes that clarity came back, looking around in bewilderment and alarm then it turned to realization and finally sorrow, Gunther pulled his sword and the demon dropped to his knees splashing water around him as red tears stream from his eyes, he looked at the knight and from those eyes it was filled with sadness and regret as he become dust and to nothing.

The knight looked down at the armor and sword that was left behind, he quickly sheathed the sword and carried the armor back to shore like one would carry the dead.

The others made way as he let the armor down saying a prayer to Monty for the departed. Freud placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Gunther sighed deeply "a fallen one" he said.

When a Grimm of high intelligence such as the Arcadians lose hope and give in to negativity they revert back to their primal animalistic heritage of beast, gone are their mind to hate and fury fueling their physical ability with the cost of their own sense of self. A fallen one can we'll be saved but the chance of redemption is slim and many prefer the edge of the blade once they have fallen.

Arcadians and many other Grimm like them attained something many Grimm lacked. Emotions and personalities. Their like humans in that regard as other beastial Grimm are drawn to them when they despair, but when they themselves despair reaching critical they will be what they always were;Grimm.

This is both a gift and a curse and all took steps to prevent 'falling'. The acts of sleeping, eating, drinking, the constant merriment and effective of all faith to Monty Oum all father and creator. They did not do these things because they wanted to, they don't require it, they needed it. It kept them intact, kept them sane, kept them…human.

Gunther raised from his kneeling "Move out! Watch to your brothers...make sure this never happen again" a Knight's sword isn't made for executions and Gunther intends that to be so. The troops complied gathering their gear and that of the fallen to move again.

Freud patted him on the back "it's going to be okay" he reassured him.

Gunther nodded to the gesture, but he himself is unsure. There was a reason Jaune was the captain aside from being a capable leader he's human. The very thing they act to be, what they want to be to strive to be but never could be. But he become a knight among them reminding them that they can if they try.

But he's not here right now, there's no Jaune to lead them, no one to inspire them, no one to remind them.

"Keep an eye on the troops, especially the thralls" the Knights around him nodded.

It's going to be a long siege.

* * *

The night was filled with the banging of drum as the satyrs dance around the central bonfire, the leaders of Jaunes alliance feasted and toast. The goldhooves were a generous host slaughtering five fatted pigs and brought out their finest of wine from their cellars.

The shaman tapped his staff to the ground and all was silent "we have gathered here to discuss of the coming storm" the shaman said eyeing them all "Khan have brought with him Arcadias armies from his war to us".

The war shaman rise up and pointed at Jaune "you have come here for a reason. Our aid in this war against Khan" the knight nodded and stood up taking center stage.

"Make no mistake, Arcadia will come not for justice but for vengeance" the assembled tribes murmured "I heard there led by the witches!" A chieftain from a tribe Jaune don't know said.

The murmuring got louder, the witches reputation precedes them. Truly not a single Grimm alive don't know about the witches, infamous as they were are still powerful and rightfully feared.

"It is by that reason I have come here to you" Jaune continued "I have made a promised on my honor that Khan will meet the blade and I intend on keeping it. I seek allies to prevent a calamity".

"This calamity is already coming" the hunter said "the witches are coming and they will have their revenge, it does not make a difference when Khan is killed or not, they will ravage our lands still".

The wood crack in the pyre as silence fallen on them, Jaune couldn't utter a word. It was true what the hunter said, Khan or no Khan the witches will bring the same damage Khan did to the Wildlands. They needed an excuse and they have it.

The stag shaman rises up from his cushion "Child of Man your cause is just but no matter how noble you may be, do you believe they will simply leave when there finish?".

Jaune knew the answer as everyone present did, no word was needed.

For Jaune it seems negotiations of an alliance have broken down, but was it wise? If what they say is true then more the reason they must accept his offer. But they need assurance that they won't trade away a tyrant for another tyrant, that of which he have none.

"I can't assure anything" he finally said "but I promised and by my honor I will keep it" it didn't matter anymore, but for Jaune it meant everything. The shaman took a step back, something reflected from his eyes.

The Ganesha snorted making everyone turn to face him "I was there when Arcadia was founded in human hands" he said voice old and weary but full of wisdom "I was there when Arcadia fell in human hands" he raised up towering them all and staring at Jaun"Now I'm here, have my freedom in human hands" he bowed to Jaune, the many chieftains did so too.

"So far from home, and here he is with us. No reason to help us, to risk himself for us but here he is ready and willing for us. I will follow you till the ends of remnant".

"As do I!" A satyr shout axe held aloft. The other chieftains and satyrs joined pledging fealty.

Alaric stood in front of the three shamans and went down on his knees begging "we lost our home! our lives and identity! Beaten and humiliated! Cast off by those who we call brothers our own family! I will die with honor intact for it is all I have" the shamans shared a look between themselves but the Capra continued "long have we suffer by the hand of Khan! fearing retribution! fearing death! dishonor! We were cowards! Now is the time to act to strike! No more hiding,running or waiting, the time is now!"

"it is time to unite the tribes, the Age of Arcadia when we are known not as tribes but a nation of free Grimm! To live and die free!".

The satyrs cheered loudly stomping the ground with spear buts and hooves, the banging of chest and the roar of Minotaurs adding support, even the goldhoove satyrs agree.

"The age of Arcadia will come again" a satyr cheered.

"The Gods are with us!" Cheered another.

"The glory days of remnant!" All cheered and shouted.

Jaune watched as the tribes cheer and shout, it was overwhelming for him as the satyrs yell out their dreams of Arcadia,feelings and emotions raining down as the little city howl in the night. He never expect a turn of events like this one and its escalating out of hand. It was war fever he swear, the emotion of the oppressed have reached a stage of revolution. And much bloodshed.

"Silence!" The shaman ordered and the many tribes quiet down "Jaune Arc" he called "we...will consider your proposal. Come the sun we have an answer" Jaune bowed "that's all I asked" technically he won't asked for anything, not like this. But his honor demands and he will be damned. As Midas have thought him 'take advantage of any that comes your way'.

The feast resumed through the night and Jaune lied down on the grass just outside of town with Bucephalus.

"Who would have thought it will turn out this way" he mused to himself.

"Tell me about it" someone said beside him.

Jaune looked to the side to come face to face with a blank human skull, honestly he wasn't surprised "where have you been?" He said to Vincent.

He expected he would show up sooner or later "I was in the area" Vincent said casually. "Do you have your book?" Jaune shook his head.

"Hmm, well since you don't have him after that little incident" he was referring to the Garuda incident "I have news from the kingdoms that you might want to hear".

Vincent wasn't the one that talk about things other than, well, death and cryptic messages, it's like an inside joke between the Angels.

"Your sister Jeanne? She got accepted in Signal" Jaune jumped after hearing the news "Really!?" He said and Vincent nodded "truly".

He was proud of his twin sister, she's well on her way to become a huntress. It was a dream that both of them share.

"Anything else?" Vincent shook his skull "I was bored, nothing to reap these days" he raised up "you two are twins, meaning you two are under my care. I must say Jaune of all life's your is interesting, just doing you a favor for entertaining me".

Jaune don't know what to feel about the last part but it's good to have an angel let alone an angel of death care for you. In their odd way.

"You look well of" he commented "those Grimm trusted you, they only know a human from legends and myth. Think you can meet their expectations?" He questioned the knight who smirk at him.

"I think I can manage, yeah."

"Confident are you?"

"Solomon told me all I need is confidence" he smiled. He was spot on in that one, whenever he will do something he will stick to it till the end.

"And the witch?" He flinched. He still have no answer on that front.

"I think...I have an idea" he said nervously.

"Ohh? Then what is it then? What could you possibly bargain to Salem?" Vincent sound amused.

"I can...ask Salem a favor, just this once" Vincent showed him the other end of his scythe "it's better to die now than consider that" he said "you do know you will owe her something in return".

"I know" he acknowledge.

It was dead silent until Vincent began to laugh "your mad!" The reapers laughter echo through the empty night, spectral and hollow.

Jaune nodded "I know" it was crazy to even consider to deal with that woman, whatever she is "but this is a desperate situation, I just need to contact her".

"Why not Solomon, he is the king of Arcadia" he suggested "no need to trade your soul to the devil, that should be mine".

"Knight orders are self contained, with witches having seats in high command, being the present Warlord and occupy almost half of the senate. It might take weeks for Solomon to act, plus the royal court is a separate entity".

There was a tense silence until Vincent spoke "give it to me".

"Sorry?"

"Your message, I will deliver it".

"I don't think that's a good idea…".

"I meant to Solomon" he corrected "this will purely be a personal matter between you and her and Solomon would be the mediator, if things gets ugly for you then Solomon will intervened. You need a representative to get your word across".

That was actually quite sound Jaune thinks, the only problem is what will Salem demand from him but he will cross that bridge when he gets there.

"I'll ready the letter just wait" Vincent nodded "and Vincent...thank you".

The reaper shrugged "take it as a favor, you're going to deal with Salem of all people this development might be interesting but fatal".

"Still thank you" he never expected Vincent would take the extra mile like that, he is one of the rare considerate of the Angels of death, he is indeed lucky.

"Still, dealing with the witch herself. You think you can handle yourself?"

Jaune smiled wryly and shook his head "No" he admit "but I need power and power demands sacrifice. She taught me that".

* * *

Jagged rock dominate the hellscape known as the grimmlands, choking miasma cover the land as black pools give life to Grimm of all shape and size.

In the middle of this nightmarish lands a cathedral stood but here no God is worshiped, Monty himself abandoned this land as a lost cause but there was one who made this broken land their domain.

"Mistress" a knight bowed "a message delivered by the king himself, written by one Jaune Arc".

She smiled as she took the letter and read it, a smirk on her features.

* * *

 **Update! Hurray!**

 **i decided to remove the bold font when they speak ruin. There all Grimm so they know what each other is saying so indicating their speaking in different tongue is not needed...yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

The horn sound at first light the satyrs getting off their beds but the knight was already awake before them. The generosity of their host does not extend beyond the feast last night unfortunately. The goldhooves were a practical lot as Jaune and his allies set up camp outside the town, even bartering supplies from them.

Jaune and the tribal leaders of the herd assembled at the center of town where the feast was held that night, the three shamans too were there standing on top of a raised platform.

"Jaune Arc" the regal shaman called "we talked between ourselves and commune with the gods and have reached a decision".

"And?" It was pointless to prolong the news, they stood rigid to hear their decision.

"We have decided to support your cause, with supplies and skill of arms. But under one condition" there were nods and the patting of backs especially towards Jaune. But to secure their support they need to do something for them in return.

"And what must we do?" Jaune questioned.

"When this war started the gods seems...disturbed" the war shaman said.

Jaune raised a brow "how? In what way?"

The stag shaman explained "Gaia flows through all but recently the flow of aura through the mountain seems to diminish, trees began to die and animals fled. It's like the mountain is abandoned by the powers".

"Should the mountain be holy to the tribes?" A centaur chieftain questioned.

"And that's why we are worried" the wolf shaman completed "something wrong is happening in the mountain and we do not know why, nothing is flowing back down from there".

"And you want to know the reason and resolve it, correct?" The three shamans nodded to Jaunes assumption.

"Of course Arcadia bearing down on the south is a problem too, but if the mountain proved tainted then we would soon fade, we ask for help as much as you do" the stag shaman said and bowed to Jaune, the other two shamans did as well.

"What do you think Jaune?" Alaric asked.

"We need their support and we're going to the mountain anyway" he answered but he too was worried of the news. Something blocking or even tainting the flow of aura in the mountain? Does it relate to all of this somehow? One way to find out.

"Once we take the mountain I would leave the three of you to see what ails the land" Jaune accepted their request, it was simple enough but if their claims are true then their facing more then just tyrannical overlords.

The war shaman nodded "thank you, child of man. Many more tribes are flocking to your cause and the gold fields will serve as a fitting staging area before we besieged the mountain hold".

"How long would the rest of the tribes arrive?" Jaune don't like waiting long. The longer they delay the more time the enemy can shore up their defenses more, and for the shamans to see the alleged disruption of aura they need to take the mountain first before the army.

The war shaman stroke his beard, being a renowned warrior himself all military matters was left to him on behal of the goldhooves "till the rest of the tribes gather and consolidate our forces, I say it would take a week" he answered.

Jaune nodded, seems wresting the mountain before the army is out of the table, but being hasty would be more of a problem, siege warfare is about preparation and proper logistics, Darkshire was his first taste in siege defence though it's a poor example in terms of experience since he's going to attack a position not defend it.

"Alaric send out runners to every tribe, I want us to be ready when we besiege the mountain" the Capra nodded and went away for his task.

"Jaune Arc" the stag shaman approached him "we have something for you, come" he gestured him to follow them to their hovel.

It's only a single room, a fire pit in the center and furs carpet the floor and hung on the walls, there was a table with beakers and mortars of medical herbs, shrooms, and vials of dust at the side. But what caught his eye was the set of armor on a rack.

"This armor belongs to a human who's name was lost to time. He was known as the green knight and duke of the Wildlands before the fall" the stag shaman presented.

The armor was starkly beautiful. The armor is colored green as its namesake consist of a chestplate that covers the wearers breast while covering the abdomen with green metal scales sewn over chainmail, it was fashioned as a ferocious gaping lion where the breast are the mouth and nose while the abdomen is the gaping maw that the scales cover. Metal greaves and wrist guards all connected to the armor with the same scale plates, a mail skirt and metal pauldrons shaped like leaves on the shoulder and a fur rimmed cape. Finally a helmet with a metal face mask showing a stoic expression and a wreath of thorns on top.

"It's impressive" Jaune commented.

The wolf shaman then picked up a war axe resting on a nearby table and gave it to him, he took his time inspecting the weapon. The axe was fairly simple in design but the axe head seems to have vines fashioned at the flat side and runes along the edge. Curious is that the axe seems to glow.

"This axe too belong to the green knight" the war shaman said "this axe was infused with Gaia's aura, now it have its own aura. A relic weapon".

"Why are you showing me this?"

The three shamans look between themselves "we want you to keep both his armor and weapons" the stag said.

Jaune looked at the axe in his head and the armor before him "why?"

"They belonged to someone who protects the Wildlands, a human who ruled these lands ages ago" the wolf shaman explained.

"And you all think I'm that someone?" The stag shaman shook his head "we need someone to lead the warherd, a warchief".

Jaune dropped the axe at the desk "I'm not one of you".

"And your not one of them either" he shot back "your human".

"What does that have to do with this?"

The stag shaman put a hand on his shoulders "the herd they trust you, follow you, worship you even. There is no one better to lead us to victory".

"I'm human" Jaune reminded them what he is "I'm not strong not experienced then any of you".

The stag shook his head "you are young that you are. The satyrs especially the younger ones they haven't seen a human before and many elders thought your a legend, a myth".

"Why not any of you lead? Why me?"

The stag shook him gently "there is no one here that can rally tribes and clans like you do" the shaman retracted his arm from him "many humans if any that found their way here they would tremble, but you, you stood your ground and moved forward. You become one of us, those like you have perished when Arcadia fell and mankind fled this lands, when I look at you I just couldn't believe my eyes".

Jaune opened his mouth to argue but no words came, he looked at the armor and the axe on the table.

"We need more than a leader" the stag shaman said "we need an example".

* * *

 **One week later**

A satyr runs through the forest never slowing down from his course, the thick roots of trees and undergrowth did little to impade his marathon as he sprint and vault over fallen trees, logs, and rock like an athlete. Breaking through the treeline and into a swaying field of wheat.

The Alliance as it was called made up of many tribes and of many species throughout the Wildlands have gathered there with one purpose; to liberate their ancestral homeland.

The satyr runs through the encampment and was greeted by a Capra "what news?" He asked the runner.

"The Arcadians have been sited on the north-west" the runner answered between pants.

The Capra nod and left to pass the report, entering a large domed tent at the heart of the camp there the leadership resides. The assembled chieftains turned from each other to regard him.

"Demons have been sited on their way to the mountain" he gave the report. From the throng of tribal leaders one bedecked in green scale armor step outside, the armor shine emerald as the sun basked it in its radiance, his cape billowing on the wind, a white mantle displayed proudly on his shoulder and on his hip strap a broadsword and in his hand a runic axe, the relic weapon glow softly from its own aura ready for battle "thank you Alaric" he said to the Capra.

Alaric went to his side "what are your orders warchief?" Jaune turned to his companion "sound the horn".

The war horn sounded that can be heard for miles and the encamped satyrs spring into actions. Tents were taken down and picking up their weapons to begin their march towards the mountain mirroring the Arcadian siege army.

Jaune on top of Bucephalus leads the warherd at the front, the distinct sound of marching hooves comforted him, soon he would be reunited with his unit and legion.

A satyr was banging the drums from a howdah on the back of a Goliath like a beating heart as the herd march to war, sturdy chariots pulled by swift nightmares or strong boarbatusk rumble forward alongside herds of Goliaths carrying a howdah of satyrs or occasionally a small swivel cannon.

Wagons filled with supplies were sandwiched in the middle of the marching herd like a train carrying provisions, extra weapons, and barrels of dust. At the very back of the warherd bombards of monstrous size were being pushed and pulled by Minotaurs or Goliaths along an assortments of smaller guns and cannons that will be used to take down the walls, an impressive collection of artillery.

It was difficult but with everyone's cooperation Jaune manages to organize their force into a cohesive siege army. As it stands from those on all fours to those have wings they number seven hundred thousand warriors composed of satyrs and Minotaurs, one thousand pieces of artillery, one hundred thousand acting as cavalry such as the centaurs, ten thousand of which are are halves of chariots and Goliaths, ten thousand air borne Grimm and meager twenty thousand in support. Their roughly eight hundred thousand Grimm of the Wildlands are on its way to the mountain. Jaune hurt his head organizing the alliance, force composition was such a chore.

"Alaric" Jaune called his Capra lieutenant "send an envoy to Arcadia, tell them we are to meet once we arrive to mount longhorn" he ordered.

The Capra bowed "yes warchief".

Jaune knows with the combined might of Arcadia and the Wildlands alliance there is no way they can lose, complacency can kill an army but there is no doubt in his mind with him leading the Wildlands Grimm both armies can reach an agreement.

* * *

"Give me one reason not to remove your head from those shoulders" Jaune was expecting something like this, he wasn't expecting the one leading the Arcadians though.

The envoys that Alaric sent brought word that the Arcadian general demand to meet their warchief alone. Jaune having nothing to fear since he's a Grimm knight of Arcadia accepted and went to meet the general. How wrong he was.

Before him on the other side of the table filled with battle plans is the general of Arcadias siege army, a knight under the order of the eye, a witch, knight-general Vandal the unreasonable, the dishonorable, the arsonist and many other unsavory names and titles. Tall and fully armoured head to toe with black plate with violet markings and the sigil of an eye on the shoulder pad

Why and how he got those names? To summarize His latest claim to fame involves a satyr army, a heavily forested region, five Arcadian towns with the combined population of ten thousand, and a whole lot of burning.

See a satyr army were wreaking havoc west of the capital and the good knight-general had the most brilliant idea of setting the whole region on fire. Hundreds of acres of forest area and five Arcadian towns were put to the torch, the kicker is it was meant to divert and force the satyrs to an open field to meet in honest combat.

Of course satyrs are more faster and agile them the demons in formation so they were outflanked and a moment of honest combat turn to bloody melee. It was chaos no matter how song worthy.

By the end of it the satyrs were wiped down the last runt and only the general and a handful of Knights survive, it was costly yet they insist it was glorious victory, nothing of it was glorious when it was meant to satisfy a Grimm's lust for carnage.

Vandal's head would have been chop off for endangering the realm, complete disregard to life, needless waste of Grimmpower and complete gross neglect of military duty by the senate if it weren't for high command saving his hide reasoning that destroying the satyrs were important and damage and losses incurred are acceptable in times of war.

The senate relent eventually and drop the case but it left a very bad taste in many Arcadians mouths, Jaune was one of them when he attend one of the hearings. He could feel his honor being desecrated for being in his presence.

"General" he bowed with a thin smile, he still couldn't believe he's going to work with a despicable Grimm. Shame he left Bucephalus with the satyrs, he would love to kill a general.

"Don't give me that" the general said with a sneer "why should I work with animals?".

'My thoughts exactly' Jaune said in his head "the satyr warlord Khan have many enemies in the Wildlands and are willing to join forces to defeat him" he answered.

Vandal walked around the table and stared down the human knight "and who isn't to say they would attack us from behind or at our beds? Think they won't betray us?".

Jaune stood firm "the satyrs are honorable Grimm, they can be trusted" the general huffed and waved his hand dismissively "what they're good at is cannon fodder" Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"I will lead them and attack the other side of the mountain, you won't see or hear from us" it seems working together isn't possible. More glory for them in others expense as it always was.

The black knight loomed over the green knight "your Solomon's pet human" he seems to smirk behind his helmet "I don't care who or what you are but runts like you belongs to the spiders web".

Jaune matched his glare with his own "I will not stand as you mock me or lady Ara's" his fingers clench his axe on his side as the relic weapon lightly glows to agree with him.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it" he move hand on the hilt of his sword, it seems they would come to blows with someone's head on the floor if they weren't stop by an old commander.

"Stop!" The commander pushed the two Knights away from each other yet still glaring at one another "perhaps a drink would cool my lord, you have quite a long march. Rest so we can discuss war with clear heads" he suggested.

The general batted the commander's arm away "Juice!" He yelled and a squire came to give him a cup and pour him grape juice from a flagon.

Seeming to forget or ignoring them the commander took Jaune and drag him outside the tent, Jaune took a deep breath and sighed "thanks for saving me commander Nero".

Nero nodded "I'm happy to see you well captain, it won't do us good to have the generals heads sliced off" he gave Jaune a pat on the back "Don't know about that" he replied and Nero laughed.

The commander took Jaune back to his legion, along the way thralls and demons was looking at him with contempt and hate. Why? Because he rallied with him all of the Wildlands to help them?

He could understand that majority of the army have a very good reason to hate the satyrs of the south and he don't fault them from thinking like that but not all of them were the Longhorns or the savages they perceive them to be.

Jaune and Nero reached the Eight legions side of the camp and there he meets many familiar faces.

"Captain!" Gunther exclaimed along with the other Knights of his unit. Jaune smiled and shook hands with his brothers "good to see everyone".

"Good to see you alive and well Jaune" Freud said and Jaune nodded "good to be back my friend, what happen when I was gone" he looked around.

"Got ambushed on the night of your disappearance, what happen to you that day?" Morgan answered and asked a question of his own.

He rubbed the back of his neck "long story".

"Hmm, well we got scattered from the attack but we managed to make our way here" Morgan finished his tale.

Jaune was looking around trying to find someone that's missing "where's wraith-captain umbra?"

They all fell silent "he perish from the ambush" Shade spoke, the Grimm was a wraith like him, due to the nature of their role they tend to be taken for granted for that wraith find solace from their own.

Jaune pursed his lips and nod solemnly "anything can happen, what we can do is honor his memory. Gunther".

"Yes captain?"

"You did a good job leading them when I'm gone" he commended.

This didn't seem to brighten his mood "forgive me captain but I failed you".

"In what way?"

"During that time five thralls and a demon have fallen. We seek aid from a satyr tribe but they attack us, lost three of our own" Gunther said "I'm sorry captain" he hung his head even lower.

Jaune grabbed his arm and shook him "don't look down, if it was someone else half of my unit would have been dust. You lead them and get your brothers to safety nothing more".

"But captain I-".

"Listen to me. Right or wrong what you did was for the sake of our unit, no plan survives first contact but if it was anyone lesser we won't be talking like this now. We're a unit Gunther, brothers, whatever decision I make we all made it together. You don't have to do everything on your own, you understand?".

He raised his head slightly "yes captain".

"Good, get some rest and pray to Monty, Miles and Kerry that an arrow would kill our sad excuse of a general" there was laughs all around as the mood lighten.

"Captain" Nero called "May I have a word on my tent".

On their way to the commander's tent they past by a bard sitting on a barrel playing a tune with his lute, seeing Jaune the bard jump off went to him and played and singed a song.

 _"They see one so small and helpless"_

 _"They see nothing but a child"_

 _"Surprize when they found out that a warrior will soon run wild"_

 _"This will be your greatest moment"_

 _"This will be your finest hour"_

 _"That dream that you always dreamed will suddenly about to flower"_

Jaune smile and handed the bard a piece of gold "thank you William" he whispered.

The bard wink and went away, discreetly Jaune unfurled a small strip of paper glancing at the content. He turn the paper to cinderspppp. The spider's web covers all of remnant it said, Solomon hears and sees everything that happens here. Though Jaune at the moment have no need for legions of spies at least not yet.

They reach the commander's tent and Nero took two cups filling it with purple liquid offering one to Jaune "thank you, commander" he accept.

Grimm really like the sweet stuff, if they don't drink water then they drink juice in the barrel full. They have more juice, sweets, cakes, and snacks then the human kingdoms have dust. Many would have taken them as drunkards drinking nothing but grape juice all day long but it's non-alcoholic and comes in many flavors.

Sitting on a chest and downing his drink with a gulp he asked "what do you want to talk about commander?".

Nero took a sip from his cup before talking "so...warchief".

Jaune choke from his drink "you heard that?"

"That's what the envoy refer to you. Two weeks and you come back with an army of eight hundred thousand, can't imagine what more you bring back next" he joked.

Jaune waved his hand "I cross path with satyr strays from the mountain told me everything, I vowed to lead them against the Longhorns and here I am".

"And the white?" Nero pointed at the white mantle on Jaune's shoulder.

"The white hairs helped me, got attacked by Garudas when I was flying with Bucephalus" Jaune recounts.

Nero refilled Jaunes cup "in any case I'm glad your well, your satyr allies would be an asset on the siege" Jaune nodded "if only our general can see things like that".

The old commander sighed, he couldn't help but agree. A comfortable silence falls between the two as they drink and relax.

"By the way commander" Jaune started "the day of the ambush, my stuff…".

"Ah yes!" Nero pointed on the chest the knight was using as a chair. Jaune look down and find a heavy looking chest covered in runes and a complex mechanical lock, it was his.

Jaune felt relieve holding his chest and release a breath he was holding "again thank you commander, I owe you for this".

Nero chuckle "no worries captain, I take it's important".

"Very".

"About that bard" Jaune turned and narrowed his eyes on him.

Nero holds up his hands "now don't give me that, I spend enough time at court. A message from the palace?"

Jaune turned his back on him and hide his face "can't tell. Personal matters".

The commander nod understandingly "I understand, sorry for asking".

A messenger entered the tent "my lords, the general request for your presence" the messenger bowed.

Jaune stood up forgetting the previous conversation "what does he want now?" He said annoyed.

"Matters of war I take" Nero answered.

"More like want to take my head off" Jaune crossed his arms.

"your very antagonistic with witches" Nero surprised by the boys animosity towards the witches.

"Let's just say I spend quite some time with them" he said not wanting to go to detail.

"I'm very sorry to hear that" Nero offered his condolences "must be terrible".

"You have no idea. The lady Salem keeps bad company, studied under her every time she comes to visit".

Nero nodded "how often is that?".

Jaune shrugs "once every week for a whole year. She could be worthy of respect and admiration, if only she could be a little less...don't know where to start, ambitious perhaps?"

"I met her before, only thing I can say she's dangerous".

"More dangerous than the Knights under her, yes" Jaune sighed "it's not like what she teach me have no merits, those witches would have killed be long before if it wasn't for her. Can't believe I'm saying this but I owe her".

"Seems to me like you admire her".

Jaune scoffed "admire her? Maybe the admiration of a worthy enemy sure".

"So she's your enemy?" Nero questioned, hoping he's not making the second most powerful being in Remnant an enemy.

Jaune is silent thinking about that question. Is Salem an enemy of his? "I don't know" he finally said.

* * *

"You really are unreasonable" Jaune leaning on the table was glaring daggers at the general with daggers of his own. Tensions are high on the command tent as other legion commanders trade nervous glances at each other, the entire leadership is split between the two Knights.

"What's wrong captain? It's a sound plan, your allies will have the honor of the first greater honor than that. Vandal said smugly.

"And die before reaching the walls?" Jaune spat "I don't think you know this lord general but throwing pebbles at a castle wall won't bring it down" it was a notion Jaune can't accept, they plan on sending the entirety of the satyr alliance on the teeth of the Longhorns defenses, while they enjoy the carnage on a safe distance bombarding them with ordinance while they're at it.

"I don't think you know this lord captain but I'm the general of this army and while you still with the legions this is a direct order from your superior".

"But not my better" he countered "think this is a game? Enjoying yourself? Perhaps the smoke from your burnings got to your head!" He mocked.

Vandal slams a fist on the table and stood up "treasonous little-" he was cut off by Jaune swinging his axe and hitting the table, almost splitting the oak in two as the aura fueled relic weapon dig deep.

The commanders backed away as some other witches have their hands on their swords "thousands will die, hundreds of thousands and yet you know nothing but fighting and drunk with vainglory" he pulled out his axe and turn to leave.

"High command will hear of this" the general warned "Solomon isn't here to protect you nor my mistress covering for you. You're nothing without anyone supporting you! You hear me!? Nothing!" He flip the table to the side turning it into a heap of splintered wood "hundred of thousands die for less! This is war, a siege, hundreds die for every inch of ground. And if you're not up for it then go back where you came!".

Jaune stop on his tracks turning to the general, his grip tighten around the shaft of his axe. The onlookers feared swords will be drawn and someone should separate the two but they're rooted where they stood.

He slowly walked to the general not breaking eye contact and a tense moment pass "is that it?" He challenged and all held their breaths "fine".

The commanders had a look of confusion "let's see who's not up for it, whoever reached the top of the mountain" the general grins behind his helm "fine" he accept.

Jaune stormed out of the tent with Nero after him "Jaune where are you going?"

"Somewhere far from him" he replied "I'm going back to the warherd, beasts are more better company than that disgrace of a knight".

"I'm coming with you, I have a feeling he'll throw us all to the grinder" Jaune shook his head "I appreciate your with me commander but I don't want to impose, your in a lot of trouble because of me already".

Nero shrugs it seems that the young knight took offence on what Vandal said earlier, questioning a Knight's skill in spite of their sacrifices and grueling training regime asked a lot of trouble but for Jaune it's more deeply rooted.

"They did something to you did they?" What other explanation for Jaunes hate towards the witches? But he ignores him.

He kept his eyes forward ignoring the eyes of the Grimm around him, he pitied them all under the command of Arcadias worst and ferocious generals, many of them may be witches but their still Arcadians, he's not so heartless like a certain other that treats their underlings like playthings.

He going to prove all who doubted him that they're wrong and he's more than what he is, he gave up his life, home, youth and family for this. He's not going to let some sick joke look down on him.

"Attention!" He called for his knight units, Grimm that fought with him for five years and all others that would listen "I Jaune Arc Grimm knight and captain of Arcadia of the Eight demon legion, at the course of this siege defect to the Wildlands, I will lead them and give them victory, and free them from tyranny. All who would follow me and all those wish to come with me not be barred by their choice" he declared.

There was grumbling, accusations and other responses from the demons around the camp. Not at all welcoming or agreeing and more condemning.

"You're a knight of Arcadia!"

"You swore a vow!"

"Oathbreaker!"

"Their the real enemy!"

The more Jaune listen to them the more he feels his blood boiling. Questioning his integrity and loyalty to Arcadia, the kingdom of Arcadia gave him so much he couldn't repay in his lifetime. No one will find him wanting.

"Look it you all" he smirk to the displeased demons "if you all want to die for the sake of dying then be my guest! I could have killed all of you right now, but answer me this. Are you all willing to die for nothing just to get back at them, or all of you fight to protect Arcadia!" He challenged them, some got pensive while many got more disgruntled.

He pushed his way through the crowd wanting to go back to the alliance, he'll let them think for themselves sooner or later they need to decide why their here to fight.

The race for the mountain is on.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune made quite a stir in the legion camp.

News of the challenge spread like wildfire among the demons and feelings were mixed. It struck the legions collective morale and spirit as if there mere chess pieces to be sacrificed or thrown away for their leaders ego, given their proffesion such feelings are misplaced.

Majority simply didn't mind, call it fatalistic or resigned to their fate for duty or something else, there only few ways for a Grimm can die and for their long lives death is the completion of life and end of their duty.

For what purpose there were many but for Jaune it was to plant dissent.

He have a sizable gathering following him to join his side of the siege (and the wagers for whoever still living to claim them) aside Jaune's own parent legion and his Knights behind them are no more than five full legions adding thirty thousand more to his force.

Depending on the situation many more demons will turn to him, sooner rather than later because without them he won't be able to take the walls at all...or get near it.

Jaune groaned in his mind and curse, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes to elevate a growing headache but when he open them he groaned and curse again.

"Well…" Nero was at a lost of words "...it's not so bad?"

Mount Lorghorn, for them to take it and end the war they need to besiege the mountain stronghold that defend it. Simple enough as far as simplicity goes but they left out one little detail.

The entire blasted mountain IS the stronghold!

Carved inside-out from the mountain itself the stronghold or rather the mountain would give every attacker pause, and turn tail and run!

The walls are as tall as giants, immaculately flat and smooth like artistically chistled marble in the hands of Edens master sculptures. Scaling ladders would be utterly useless while siege towers would be a monumental engineering project would just wobble from their height if not blasted apart by the defenders.

Not only that but every wall section is a bastion of its own and rows upon rows upon rows of gun ports and arrow slits will rain down a hailstorm of death to anyone in range of their cannons.

From top to bottom runes, glyphs, and markings were etched onto the face of the wall, every symbol flows with trapped aura and in that magnitude and scale heavily saturated with power the wall itself become a living being able to produce an energy shield to protect it from damage AND heals it. A wall that heals itself with aura!

The gate reminds Jaune of the great doors of the Arcadian grand cathedral, of mighty oak and studded with iron it would take he guest an hour to breach it with a good battering ram, discounting the iron bars, boiling tar, falling boulders, and ludicrous amount of other things, with the gate being situated on a steep slope ramming seems out of the question.

But before he can literally tackle all of it he needs to run through a terrible gauntlet to reach the walls, which already becomes iffy if not for the terrain. Difficult is putting it nicely but more like utterly impossible, winter ended and the ice and snow began to melt from the mountain top the land around it becomes a quagmire, there was suppose to be an artificial lake to act as a moat but it was drain beforehand. Struggling to move on a swamp en mass while being shot at with arrows and other missle that can block out the sun is not fun.

And that's just the first layer!

Deviously designed so that defenders can abandon their section of the wall to another set of defenses equally as difficult than the first, the mountain was a terrace of walls, towers, bastions, and castles that can also support the lower layers with the guns from the upper layer. And there's ten of them!

the siege is an up-hill battle from the very beginning, Jaune could imagine the volume of casualties from closing on the first wall alone, what more if they try to take walls? He was alarmed that their sending a million demons to the siege and a bit too much by bringing another million but right now he's worried if they don't have enough!

It was said that for the satyrs that those who dwell in the mountain are closer to their gods, that the path up is perilous and full of hardships. Climbing up a staircase to heaven feels like hell, Jaune should know every time he goes back to his room in the palace but they took it way too seriously.

"Have you heard the term 'siege rush' captain?" Nero tried a failed attempt to joke which made Jaune groaned and curse possible the fifth time.

He, Nero, and the war shaman held a war council to draw up a plan of attack, the shaman using his mastery of dust create a scale down version of the mountain. Even scaled down it can reach up to Jaunes shoulders if it wasn't on a table.

"Alright" he started "I'm open to suggestions".

The shaman was the first to speak shook his head "I have little knowledge of taking walls, satyrs prefer to fight on the ground then on stones" he said.

Nero in turned sighed "I was born after the fall, most of my time in service were fighting rebels and beast infesting Arcadias streets, I don't have much to offer".

Jaune nod his head, seems like all the planning will be left to him again. Siege warfare requires patience, skill, and some way experience, it's always been the bloodiest form of warfare.

"We first need to understand what we're facing. The design of the defenses, how old it is, has the mountain besiege before, anything to give us some insight" Jaune turned to the war shaman being more familiar with the layout and history of the mountain than most.

"The mountain is as old as Arcadia itself, none tried to attack it before. It wasn't until the Fall of Arcadia that fighting happen inside the walls not attacking it" he informed.

Nero spoke up "What I heard, the mountain served as a defensive strongpoint for the whole region. Invaders from the south crossing the sea needs to go through it first before going north, if not and go around then they'll be sandwiched by two armies on both sides".

"How many defenders the mountain have?" Jaune asked the shaman.

"Five hundred thousand at its peak" the shaman replied "can repel five times their number" he added.

Jaune brushes his fingers on the scaled down mountain, tracing a line on every terrace of fortification "the design is Valhallen, see how the defence are layered" if there's any Grimm who loves nothing more but to hollow a mountain and turn it into a fortress it's the Grimm kingdom of Valhalla, they can even hollow out a mountain and build a city out of it. The royal palace of Arcadia is a prime example.

"So it's impenetrable?" Nero verify.

"A direct assult is suicide" he confirmed, not liking that their options are running low already. "The volume of firepower they can deal are staggering, Rams and other equipment would be decimated the moment they step in their range".

"But we still need to take it" He remind Jaune their objective. If they can't take out Khan then this war will never end.

Jaune again turn to the shaman "What's the condition of the land?" the shaman channeled aura to his hand into flames, it dance and flickers but it appears weak and the light it gives seems to dim.

"Just as we feared, the flow of aura here is low. Gaia is unwell".

"Can we still use aura?" No aura means no magic and no powers to assist them in their task.

"We can but it would be weaker, same goes for them" he cut the flow and the flames vanish into smoke.

Jaune thanked the shaman and formulated a plan "if aura is weaker then we can assume that the walls would be as well, we can concentrate our artillery in one section of the wall and rush inside" the old 'into the breach' tactic of rushing in an opening on the wall by artillery fire, what they need to worry now are the return fire.

"What I fear is them holding us outside for their guns to rip us to shreads, Valhallen defence were designed to support each other but never turn on one another, taking the first layer won't aid us on the next one but would give us some respite".

"I thought you said a direct attack is suicidal?" Nero said.

Jaune sighed not liking it already "we don't exactly have a choice, there too well defended both from land and air. The best way we can do is to get in as quick as possible".

Nero nodded and trace a line upward from the foot to the citadel on top of the mountain "Arcadias armored infantry excels in urban combat and fighting in narrow spaces, once were inside we can work our way up, and yes getting in is the only problem" Nero may be inexperience in siege warfare but once inside he can trully shine being in his element.

"I and the rest of the shamans can make the ground workable, only for a time but hopefully enough" the war shaman bow.

Jaune sighed and nodded, it's decided then "right, let's get it ready. Tomorrow we begin" the shaman and commander nod and left the tent to distribute the orders.

Now alone Jaune took the time to relax and mentally prepare himself for tomorrow brewing himself some tea over a fire pit. He turn around and almost drop his tea, before him a tall black cloaked being inspect the miniature mountain.

"What are you doing here Vincent?" Jaune suspect he came for tea, he always come around for tea.

"I always hated a siege" he started "it gives me a lot of work, the paperwork alone" the reaper cringe "did you know being killed by an arrow is different to being stabbed by a spear? Something pointy hit you or stab into you your dead either way, what's the difference?" He complained.

"You didn't answer my question" Jaune was annoyed but the reaper only chuckle.

"Have I ever told you how I bear the name 'Vincent'?" He asked.

Jaune raised his brow intrigued, he put his tea down "No, I believe you haven't".

Vincent hummed "there was once two tribes of primitive humans, hunter gatherers are their way of life. The two tribes meet and proceeds to kill each other, for the rights of the bounty of the land, the supplies they have or for women they kill one another".

As he tell his tale his attention is locked on the miniature mountain, remembering something long ago "I could never forget that day, the first act of armed conflict and that's where I have my name".

Like Grimm the Lux can have names of their own of their choosing. To remember something in their first hours of life that set them to a path they pursue or because they like it. It can be anything and in any way but they can't change it.

"What's the moral of the story?" He turned and asked Jaune.

"Take up farming?" He guess.

"In war there is only one victor. Me" there some hidden meaning why he's telling this. People die in both sides in times of war, the reason behind such affairs like to bring down a tyrant or restore order, even the material wealth it can bring, it simply to distract people that they die for reason not their own and death is the real winners in every war.

Jaune sips his cup of tea letting it settle his nerves "thank you for giving me words of wisdom Vincent" he said but the reaper isn't finish.

"Jaune I want you to go home" the angel said.

It struck Jaune enexpectedly somehow, he put his cup down and looked at him in the eye "I'm not going back".

"Why?"

"If I go back then it's admitting defeat, it means they were right about me that I'm weak and worthless!" He shook his head "I need to do this".

"Why?" He press.

"I'm going to dissapointment many people. Solomon, lady Ara, Beor, Midas, Zao and everyone else, after all they have done for me and I'm not going to abandon my brothers".

"There Grimm Jaune!" Ah, Jaune thought. That's what he meant.

"You could have told Solomon, he can sent you home, to Vale! To your family! You asked for training and he provided, so why haven't you left?" It's the question that they asked him many times, that even he don't have an answer.

"I can't, I'm a Grimm knight" he dodged the question but Vincent didn't relent.

"Something you chose over going home" Jaune flinch "There's nothing for you here Jaune, go home and none will be the wiser".

He stood there silent, he looked troubled and his hands clenched into fists "I can't go home" he said, a mantra.

"Why?"

"Why!?" He yelled "look around you Vincent, that's why! Grimm in there millions, monsters taller than mountains, ferocious beasts and horrors! I'm sorry but I'm a little bit overwhelmed here!" All the accumulated stress burst out like a bubble.

He slammed his hands on the table "mankind can't survive, won't survive like this. I'm still too weak to protect them".

"Is that why you stayed? To find a way to protect mankind? Jaune mankind can't be saved, they themselves were the cause of their downfall" the Angel reasoned.

"It's too much to ask but if your here to tell me I'm going to die in this siege then tell me!" he was tired of this, all this questioning.

Vincent said no more "channel aura on the scroll and perhaps you'll understand me".

He felt like a fool, Vincent was just concerned for him as his angel. There's no need to yell or push away someone who stayed with him all this time, but that was when he was just a boy. He made up his mind.

"My family" he whispered "in Vale, mom and my sisters. Can you stay with them, watch over them, for me?".

The reaper look down, he maybe an angel of death but still he values life, the boy knows too much and he thinks that staying was a mistake. There was a reason mankind chose to forget, whatever he does to his life he can't intervene put can offer guidance, that's all he can do.

"For you Jaune, I shall" he left in a haze of black smoke and disappear.

He looked over where the Angel stood and found nothing, he sighed deeply. His parting words gave him what little comfort that his family would be alright, how they mourn for his 'death', he miss them all dearly and would have taken Solomon's offer then and there.

But he can't leave at least not yet, all the knowledge he learned, the skills he gained, he can't just leave and be done with it, no. Arcadia the golden age of man, a kingdom his ansestors build with ideas and the Grimm, the horrors he have faced.

A hero save people, a childish dream but it still resonate within him, he's a Grimm knight and on this path he could do so much more, all he need is to prove himself. He can save more than just people but rather everyone.

He pushed those thoughts away, a Grimm knight can't distract himself with what ifs, he have siege to do and Grimm to lead, regrets can come later.

His eyes locked on to his treasure chest, remembering his angels words he open and took the scroll he gave him. He can't use aura but it doesn't mean he can't use Gaia's he can use magic after all, powering the scroll it lit up. Why he saw made his eyes widen.

It was a picture, the last thing the scroll displayed before the battery died. It was a picture of a family of four, a tall man have blonde hair and blue eyes like his own supposedly the father, a little girl with long blonde hair is waving her hands up happily, a woman with black hair with red tips and silver eyes, she wears a white cloak with a hood around her is standing behind the girl and resting in her arms is a baby wrapped in red cloth.

He absorbed the pictures every detail and view the gallery of picture. A picture of four people the same man and woman from the first but with them a man with a sword and a raven haired woman with some kind of katana in hand, there was text on the picture that reads 'team STRQ' a hunter team then.

There were many other pictures, one shows a castle straight from a fairytail with a statue of a man with a sword standing over a beowolf, here Jaune guess is beacon academy the most prestigious hunter academy in Vale that his father studied and trained to be a hunter.

There were various scenes of them around the campus, food fights, a trip in a forest collecting sap, pictures that reminds their time in school.

There were surrounded by friends, aside the two members of the team there were others, a lanky and spiky green hair man holding a thermos, a stout man with thick eye brows and an impressive moustache and a white haired man in a green tracksuit and cane, he look both wise and knowledgable like Solomon.

There were even pictures of his dad in them joining in one of their adventures and his aunt, the woman was as stern as he can remember.

It turn from scenes in school into graduation, their time on the field. The blonde man married the Raven hair, then he was sulking alone and then a wedding with the red hair one. The guy was a player he mused. He wonders what happen in the first marriage though.

Jaune felt guilty looking through the picture gallery is like he's relieving the persons life, good times, bad times, happiness, loss and sorrow, sickness and health their entire life laid bear for him to see.

Then it turn to family, pictures of them together making a mess in the kitchen making burnt cookies, picnics and generally being together all the time, the blonde hair little girl was there with them smiling all the while. Then finally the last picture is a baby girl sleeping soundly, her hair black with red tips a splitting image of her mother who was holding her lovingly. Then nothing.

Is this what that huntress saw when she died? What Vincent showed her before she died? To remind her of her life? To comfort her? An attemp of his to turn him from the path he chose to trend?

That huntress, she had a wonderful life and more to come. But she's gone. And she left a caring husband, friends and two lovely girls behind. Did she felt pain in leaving, sorrow, regret? So many questions he can't answer, he don't want answered. She left behind so much and sacrificed herself, for them.

A tear drop to the screen, he found his cheeks wet with tears, he was crying for a while now and he don't know why. He understand why she did it, no different what he's doing now.

Her's is a life he could have, a life he should have, a life he turn his back on. For them. So many things he sacrificed now and so much more demanded from him.

But he's a Grimm knight of Arcadia, he swore in his name to fight for peace and freedom, an excuse for himself, a reminder of his choice, this is his life now.

A life of strife and endless war.

* * *

Jaune covered his mouth as he yawned, he didn't get much sleep last night. He couldn't get those images off of his head and kept him awake at night, shaking his head to compose himself and focus his sights on the mountain, a siege in the morning might clear his head.

"Should we begin the assult?" Nero asked beside him on a nightmare. Bucephalus below him whine in agreement, itching for a fight.

The day is clear of clouds and the sun is shining high, the weather seems to side with them but it's fickle nature can turn at any moment, the time to strike is now but Jaune hold that order, someone beat it to them first.

From where he's standing on the other side of the mountain the Arcadian siege army move in to attack, demons arrayed across the horizon like locust with their black armor.

"Let's watch first, I'm curious what he have in mind" Vandal can be many things but he didn't have the rank knight-general from political maneuvering alone. Arcadia is a meritocracy and only the most capable, oldest, wisest, and strongest of Grimm have the power but not in that particular order.

"I know this is some race between you two but don't let it cloud your judgement" Nero advised.

"I'll be careful, I'm worried for the legion though".

The Legion begin their assult opening a whithering volley of artillery fire smashing on the walls and towers, as expected of Valhallen resilience even if thousands of cannons hit the wall stood defiantly. It glows and began to knit itself but Jaune can tell the flow is weak.

Like water from a dam the demons of Arcadia rushes towards the wall under the cover of sustained artillery bombardment preventing the wall to close up the wound, and then thunder strikes.

"There doing what we have in mind" Nero commented.

"Like I said no other way".

The satyrs open fire firing balistas, releasing catapults and trebuchet, and loose arrows. The return fire was devastating as the front ranks of demons dissolve the moment the missle hit but many take their place.

But none can match the thunder peal of the bombard. Cast in iron or bronze and etched with runes and marks that aura runs through like blood in veins the satyr bombard are more powerful than Arcadian cannons but with shorter range.

A large terrible gash in the Arcadian ranks as dust momentarily obstruct the damage, more of the guns fire from the towers extracting a toll in thousands.

The legion is tightly packed the terrain not helping either but Jaune blame it on Vandal. He dismounted and started to pace back and forth watching the assult, his frustration and agitation grows by the moment.

The satyrs continue their deadly song of cannons and missle dominating Arcadia in sheer deafening noise, as the legion bloody and wounded Jaune guess about ten thousand dusted already or more did the gates opened.

A horde of angry, vicious satyr warriors pour forth and this is what Jaune feared, battle joined as the horde crashes on Arcadian steel like a wave breaking on the rocks. There's no room to maneuver giving the demons the advantage as the satyrs crash into a wall of spear, sword, and armor, it didn't stop the satyrs from charging headlong though.

As satyr and demons lock in combat the defense doubled their fire, it become a downpour crashing mercilessly onto the Arcadian ranks as the satyrs push, their not being pushed back rather being crushed.

"Foolish!" He yelled pacing and biting his nails, he can't do anything for them but watch.

The assult last till midday, they press until they realize their not doing anything but it was too late. The satyrs hold and cannons fired and many turn to dust, it broke Jaune's heart that thousands die needlessly, the dust of the dead drift up turning the sky black and blocking the sun as if mourning for the loss.

The alliance was silent, not a word spoken as they watch the first Arcadian assult failed. The demons with them felt somewhat relieve they don't have to experience that level of carnage, not yet at least.

Still rooted on the spot Jaune observed the retreating Arcadians and then the mountain with a critical eye. He was watching from the beggining till the end standing there for five hours, Who knows what he's thinking now.

"Commander" he called "we won't be attacking today" he said removing his gauntlets and marching to his tent with Nero and the shaman behind him.

The day pass agonizingly slow as the Arcadians prod around the mountain, artillery fired endlessly smashing the walls and making what little openings but no gains.

Jaune gaze was fixed on the miniature mountain reading it like some book, the shaman with his magic recreate the Arcadian siege on the table from what he and every shaman saw. A miniature siege unfolds in front of him again and again absorbing every little detail. Inspecting the defense in action, judging the range of their bombards, reaction of the defenders and ways to make an opening.

"What do you think?" Nero asked.

"This won't work" he answered "they did what we planed to do ourselves. I mean, what other way to attack? Longhorn haven't been besieged before, mistakes are made but he retreat when it's not working It was so obvious and yet".

"I meant the assult" he clarified before he rants again.

"Their going to hold us outside that's for sure, the problem are the guns. By Oum the guns" he dread.

"But you did see something, a weakness we can exploit" he question and Jaune nodded.

"Firstly we can't use the artillery, we use the same bombards and unlike Arcadian cannons we don't have the range, it's going to be shootout" without the guns they can't punche a hole in the wall without the Arcadian artillery to do it for them.

"So we need cannons with longer range which we don't have, what's next?".

Jaune asked the shaman to replay the siege "watch" he pointed on the second and the third layer defenses. Nero watched the scene unfold again but focus on the upper tier defenses, there firing but compare to the first layer the second fire less and then the third but in the fourth layer, not a single shot have fired.

"There not firing?" He was confusion, there not using the defense at their maximum.

"The first layer defence are all operational but upper layers are firing less than the first and completely silent on the fourth layer upward" he explained.

"Perhaps their saving it when the first layer is breach?" Nero guess.

Jaune shook his head and pointed the citadel on the top of the mountain "if your that high up the general can easily see the flow of the siege. Knowing Vandal he will force his way to the mountain, he's not sending waves but the whole legion, firing all guns is logical".

"Undermanned perhaps?" They can fall back so keeping his forces in the first layer to fight us off and repeat the siege on the upper tiers".

"There not undermanned but rather unmanned, leaving the upper tiers defenseless not even a small garrison is a bigger mistake than Vandal, we could send our harpies to get inside"

"If that's so then why aren't they firing the upper defenses?"

Jaune smiled "because satyrs fight on the ground then on walls" he said and the war shaman nodded.

Nero at this point is scratching his head "so in summery, we can't use our guns but their not using all of theirs. Even then their defence is quite formidable".

For that Jaune agree "I also notice they didn't sent their forces to the other side of the mountain where the fight is".

"Well if their up against two armies leaving one side of the mountain defenceless is a more bigger mistake" Nero sighted "I must be getting old, what do you think?" He turned to the shaman.

The war shaman stroke his beard "when up against a foe unwilling to fight in the open we draw them out" he said.

"That's easy enough" Nero said "satyrs fight on the ground as you said, baiting them is one thing but under the cover of their guns is another".

Jaune racks his brain for an answer. The logistics of the two siege armies are impressive but pretty soon they won't be able to support their forces, they will disperse and the legion will return to Arcadia. They can't wait them out, the'll can't win by attrition and a direct attack will wear them down then the enemy.

What they need is one strong offensive that can get them inside the walls, if only both the Alliance and the Legion work together they can make it possible but now Jaune needs to find another way, and fast.

"Perhaps sleep would benefit our troubled minds" the shaman suggested and Nero grunts in affirmation.

The two left leaving Jaune on his own, he kept staring at the mountain imagining the ways to take it but failed every time, they simply don't have the resources to do it, the equipment, the numbers, the leadership.

He flops down on a chair and sighed trying to relax his head, but sleep will be difficult because those pictures are still there, he fished the scroll lying in his desk and looked at the pictures again.

Perhaps the answer he's looking for can be found in the pictures, Jaune hopeing for a stroke of inspiration as he stared at the picture of the scroll owner or the presumed owner, a young woman with black hair with red tips, silver eyes, and wearing a cloak of white.

Cloak...cloak.

"Thats it!" He yelled, finding the answer.

He ran out of the tent, fortunately Nero and the war shaman not too far together. He yell to get their attention and went back inside the command tent.

"Looks like you have an idea" Nero remark.

Jaune tells them his plan, how it will work and the execution of it all. It's a stunt that will be recorded in the history books, bards will write songs and sing praises, the mountain will fall to a ruse he cleverly devise.

Nero was listening intently, intrigue how can what he can amply describe as a carnival stunt but it was ingenious, so bizarre even that it just might work.

"We only have one shot at this" he concluded.

"It's not like we have another go when we fail" he mused.

"Cunningly crafted" the shaman commented.

"Before the dawn reach the mountain top we will be inside" he pledge.

For tommorow the siege will truly begin.


	10. Chapter 10

The faint light of the sun can be seen over the horizon, slowly rising to wash over the land with its light. It's a light Jaune don't want to see just yet, the preparations were rushed it can't be helped since he only have the whole night to get everything ready, he would have wish for more time, do it the following day but it must happen now.

The beat of drums matched his heartbeat; fast and anticipating. All across the alliance encampment the satyrs dance around the fire pit casting large shadows around them, the closer the dawn the faster the beat and the more energy the satyrs poured in their dance.

The drumbeat is overwhelming, vibrating throughout his body, matching his heart, beating his head, and shocking his soul as the dormant aura of Gaia gathers around them, under his feet and energizing the air. The fire feverishly absorbed the aura of the earth as it flame grow taller and taller, the dancing satyrs matched the beat of the drum with their sporadic movement as aura slowly envelops them.

Jaune armed and armored of the green knights relics wait atop a hill for their ceremonies to end, Bucephalus was with him, he has a special task for the ancient griffon and he can't help but notice that the griffon is excited for it.

He grabbed the griffons head and holds it against his face "I need you to focus, the time I let you go, the moment I turn my eye you'll be flailing your way inside" the griffon nodded, he didn't even tried to deny it.

"Your smart" He continued "watch the flow of battle from above and strike at the right moment and where it's needed, this plan is counting on you, you understand?" the griffon shook his head , at least he's being honest.

Jaune sighed "when things are going crazy you dive in" he nodded like he received an important task and would carry it out dutifully, this bird brain.

With a mighty flap of his wings Bucephalus took to the air along with a flock and murder of Harpies and Nevermore, hiding above the clouds. When the time is right they'll prove decisive once they dive, they'll need it.

They satyrs bray and shout loudly, Jaune's sure even the legion can hear them over the mountain. It's not a secret they're going to be attacking today nor do they have the element of surprise but for whatever it's worth they better give a spirited defense, He don't want this plan succeed that easily, he don't want to take the mountain he wants to earn it.

With a prayer on his lips offered to Monty and a sigh he mounted a Nightmare armored that matched his own green scale armor, the lanky and sick looking horse Grimm was fully barred from nose to tail all the way to the ground, covered in scale armor while steel plate with spikes for its breast, flank, and back. A metal chafron protected its head with a long horn on the forehead resembling a unicorn and a cloak of chainmail and cloth over along with chains as reins. Excessively armored but can gallop as fast as an unarmored and unridden one.

From a duffel bag behind the saddle Jaune rummage to find a horn and with one lung full of air he gave it a blow, the note sounded and repeated through the Alliance signaling them to take up formation. The Centaurs encased in plate armor and armed with lances stands at the frontlines while the satyrs fill the rest, with an ethereal glow the conclave of shamans chant to Gaia, their voices seems to echo as they drone their spells and will. The ground before them began to change, gone was the marshy riverbed and become a dried up barren plain as the earth heats up. Their still footslogging but sure beats crawling.

"You're ready captain?" Nero said as the Knights form up around him in a triangular wedge formation.

Jaune just shrugged "ready enough" the satyrs began stomping the ground, banging their chests and shout and brayed coaxing themselves in a fury.

"Haven't you made a rousing speech to get us going?" Freud said in a playful tone flexing his lance arm, all around his Knights waited him to say something.

Jaune grins "I have a few words coming" he raised his relic axe high, the aura infused weapon shines like a star in the dim early morning "For Gaia!" His nightmare raised its forelegs dramatically as Jaune sweeps his axe through the assembled army "For Monty!" He finally strike the axe forward signaling the charge "FOR REMNANT!"

"For Remnant!" His Knights repeated as they lead the charge followed by the Centaurs and the rest of the army lance down, the earth rumbled as the bulk of Goliaths run forward and the sturdy frames of war chariots zoomed pass. It was a sight to behold in a wild and untamed way, the satyr sprints full of grace they did more than run but prance forward like gazelles fleeing from a predator or a predator closing in on their prey, their tribal tattoos glow as aura leaked leaving a disorienting trail of colors swaying lazily in their wake, blue and gold dance as they run.

There was a delay in the defender's response; they know their attacking when he sounded the horn, was it shock? The light in their eye? Or were they in awe? Regardless they gave their response in a form of a song, of fire and smoke. The defenders open fired on the onrushing satyrs, unlike the legion the satyrs spread out making them a difficult target, it didn't matter as they continued to fire their bombards and missiles but the satyrs speed and reaction shouldn't be underestimated as they didn't drop easy even taking hits and kept going.

Jaune along his Knights and Centaurs don't have quick reflex as the satyrs but have other means to defend themselves from the bombardment, the triumvirate of shamans rides with them with He and Morgan as the conduit a barrier was cast to block the incoming shots. As expected the level of firepower they can bear to a single point is overwhelming given that they started to focus on the head of the charge. Jaune on the other hand have a few tricks ready.

With an earth splitting boom the alliance bombard fired and hit not the defenders but the ground in front of the onrushing army some filed overhead and landing dangerously close for comfort but once landed or in mid-air the stone balls glows and exploded releasing thick white smoke covering the area.

By angling the bombards upward and reducing the amount of dust per shot they've converted them to mortars and with special rune release smoke to act as a screen. Mounted on strong wagons to bear the weight and recoil to charge with the army at the back and firing just in-front of the army, it's like a juggler juggling knives or being strap on a rotating target hoping not to be stabbed by throwing knives, but only this time there using cannons instead of knives.

"Jaune!" Gunther called him as he almost get killed by a stone ball due to friendly fire "this is the most craziest idea you can come up with!"

"Relax!" Jaune yelled back "things are going smoothly!" His eyes went wide as he can see a stone shot heading straight to his face, acting quickly he moved his head for the shot to hit ground almost making him fall from his horse, righting himself up Gunther went to his side "you were saying?" He shrugged.

The defender's with their line of sight obstructed by the smoke fired blindly but didn't relent, the gates opened for the Longhorns to sortie out keeping them from the walls and charge head first to the fray "Charge!" Jaune yelled and they pick up speed, the two armies collided violently as their lances with their speed and momentum shredded the Longhorns by their deadly charge even penetrating their lines outright, with the smoke charging with them the wall defense can't tell if their hitting friend or foe and yet they fire anyway.

Under the mist the fighting turn deadly as confusion and disorientation reign among the Longhorns and among the Alliance but Jaune have one role for them; holding action. Looking behind him the Ganesha barrel his way forward and on his back strapped a loaded bombard, the Demigod is the dagger of the cloak get him close enough to destroy the wall in one shot.

The running smoke barrage finally reached the walls, those on the battlements and towers lost their sight of the battle as panic sounded through the defense, but with an ear splitting shriek the shrill indication of Bucephalus crashing to the ground with the rest of his avian ilk, the Harpies picked off or otherwise overwhelmed isolated pockets of the defenders while the Nevermores with a mighty flap of wings showered them with piercing quills, the ancient griffon along with a few daring giant Nevermores slammed some guard towers to ruin.

Jaune grins widely hearing the shrill war cries of his griffon, with the mist and the harassment of the avian elements the first layer defenses become silent, only the second and third layers continue to fire down not as significant then the first, with war cries of his own the Minotaurs assembled and smash their way forward for the Ganesha to reach the walls and punch it open.

His daring while crazy plan worked but their was one slight miscalculation, the Longhorns change tactics and close ranks, the momentum of their charge was lost as they got bogged down, panic sets in as the battle lines spilled turning into a blinded melee he don't even know if they're surrounded or not as the clamor of battle become indistinguishable. The situation turns for the worst as the winds starting to pick up with the smokescreen with it, even with Bucephalus harassing the walls in any moment the war machines on the walls will start firing again. Their sitting ducks. Pinned. Dead.

On the spot he started to think going a hundred miles a minute to find an exit or break from this setback, then it came to him one of which he will freely admit on the realm of recklessness.

"Aura!" He yelled and stop dead in his tracks; quickly he dismounted and went to the Ganesha's side "Pool aura on the bombard! Fire it now!" The Demi-God is shocked "it's dangerous!"

The bombard isn't the human design ones that might explode on their face by chance, satyr bombards are already powerful by absorbing aura but there's a limit on how much the gun can withstand. And when the runes break with that much aura…

"It's weak!" he pointed out the weak flow of Gaia "Were dead anyway!"

A little hesitant but nonetheless complied he pulled out the bombard from his back and put up a stance "Let me help" the stag shaman and the triumvirate held the gun and began channeling "we have one chance" Morgan too reach up and channel aura "It's now or never!" The other shamans hurriedly formed two groups; one to reinforce the runes and the other form a barrier to protect them now a static target. Their sitting ducks in a middle of a fire fight. Their guns on the backline redouble their efforts as did Bucephalus even leading the Nevermore's to ram onto more towers toppling them.

Jaune grasp the gun and channel aura letting himself become a conduit of Gaia, giving himself up to mother earth, and in return she sings. The flow is indeed weak but nonetheless it's still there, every time he channels to cast magic he felt the aura of the earth pass through like a gentle breeze. It was warm, caressing his soul like a mother to her child, it flow with so much love that only a mother would have, like a lullaby. But once it was channeled and directed onto the bombard it sang a different song. It was rage and hate, nature's wrath isn't what Jaune would use to describe it. It's powerful frightening even, so full of vengeance but at the same time protective, a mother protecting her child from the horrors of the world.

The runes on the bombard glowed like a newborn star making them close their eyes or be blinded, he can hear the gun cracking as aura radiates out close to breaking, he can feel his hand burning as the gun heat up since he also dedicated his armor's aura for the task.

"We can't hold!" a shaman keeping the barrier up warned, the bright glow allowed the defenders where to focus fire.

"Just a little more!" He continued to pour more aura in "Jaune!" Morgan called "Let go!" but he didn't let it go and poured even more aura.

Gaia is a mother and loves all of her children; she wants to envelop them all in her warmth. But Man and Faunus have souls, if a being with a soul allowed Gaia to pass through them their souls will drift to her embrace, consuming their souls so that both mother and child are together. Even if his soul is sealed Jaune's mind went blank, his body went lax and his heart felt longing. Gaia is calling for him as his conciseness lowly slip away as the flow lulls him to sleep, he won't allow himself get carried by the river of aura but his mental fortitude is waning. His soul is being consumed by the overpowering being that is Remnant. But there was no fear, only comfort as Gaia takes him in. he fancied Vincent would be there to take his soul too, it can't be since sent him away to Vale for his family. Nothing matters now as he close his eyes.

 _"What is your dream Jaune?" Solomon asked_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You said you wanted to be a hunter"_

 _"Yeah, I want to help people in need and defeat bad guys!" he smiled._

 _"You don't want that"_

 _"Huh? What makes you say that?"_

 _"Tell me Jaune, you're with me for a year now. You know the world for what it is and more, you learned the truth of Remnant, both the light and the dark"_

 _He turned away_

 _"Now look into your heart and tell me Jaune. What is your dream?"_

His eyes shot open and blue eyes glows bright "NO!" a white angelic wing envelop them and a surge of aura shot through the bombard, a bright flash, then silence. Everything stopped around him; all is still as a picture. The dirt on the group floats up as the ground slowly crater in by an unknown force and the mist covering them was pushed outward.

And then the gun fired.

Jaune didn't know what happens next as all he can see is white, his vision came back slowly and the ringing in his ears labored to return his hearing, he's on the ground but was picked up propping him on his shoulder and hauling him forward , his companion is shouting at him about something he couldn't hear yet. He kept his eyes forward though, to the gaping wall as satyrs rush inside to make a foothold. He didn't know what happen but whatever that happened the result is telling. The walls were breached destroying no more than two sections of the wall, but both the second and third layer were breached as well a trail of destruction and rubble ran through the side of the mountain like a scar.

Around him is a battlefield his eyes wander, there was no blood that wet the ground and no bodies that lingered but to Jaune it would have as armor and weapons lie on the ground and black dust choking the early morning sky to black and brooding.

"Captain!" it was faint but it was coming beside him "Captain!" It called again "Jaune!"

He snaps back to reality he looks to the side to find Gunther carrying him "Jaune! Are you alright?"

"Huh? What happened, the Alliance, everyone?"

"The walls are breached, The Ganesha charged in and now battling them for the third layer, Alaric and the shamans secured both the first and second layer, and commander Nero went around to assist the Legion" he filled him in.

He breathe a signed in relief, everything went as plan which is unexpected but everything worked out, sometimes he just have to wing it. Bucephalus landed and Gunther helps him on the griffons back.

"Jaune" he called "How did you do that? What happened there?"

"What do you mean?" he said lying on Bucephalus back and covering him with his wings.

"The aura the bombard fired wasn't Gaia, it's yours".

Jaune dismisses it with a wave of his hand "That's impossible, my soul is sealed".

Gunther stared at him thoughtfully "who did your seal?"

He tilted his "Solomon did, its Solomon's' seal".

"When this is all over, go and get it checked to him".

He didn't know why he should but nodded anyway, it doesn't hurt to be sure. Solomon's magic was perfect and his mastery over dust and aura unmatched, he didn't doubt him one bit.

A sigh escape his lips "So"

"So?"

"Did we make it?" he asked.

"Did what exactly?"

"Reached the mountain before the dawn reached the mountaintop" he said getting back on his feet "I kind of boast to Commander Nero and the war shaman that we would make it before the sun can. Did we?"

Gunther sighed, a smile on his face and shook his head "of everything that happen that's what you're worried about?"

Jaune pouted "my credibility is in the line here!" he claimed.

The Grimm laughed and shook his head and he laughed too, the bard can sing whatever they think happened that day for all he cared. There inside the mountain, now the real fight begins.

* * *

The Longhorns fought back but was routed when the Ganesha lead the charge, many fled but some turned on their fellows, turns out many of the warriors were from other tribes who were obligated to fight with the Longhorns. But now that they've got in and with a demi-god with them they were emboldened enough to turn on their oppressors.

The first, second, and third layer defenses were secured, the fourth layer surrendered to them by a garrison of ten thousand slave warriors now fighting with them. They even flanked the Longhorns from the other side of the mountain and allowed the Legion to reach the fourth level; it was a sign of goodwill that earned him points for the Legion and a few muttered insults from their General, all is good.

Four layers in a single day and theirs six layer left including the citadel at the very top, if this keep up the siege and the war would end in three days. If only it was that simple.

Now on the fourth layer being their forward base the leaders of both the Alliance and the legion meet in a spacious hall, for Jaune it is to do one thing and one thing only, flash a victorious smirk to Vandal and put him in his place.

Nero slams a metal gauntlet on the table in the middle of the hall separating the two parties "we need to work together" he began "now we know how difficult it is to take these walls, we got lucky" Vandal cross his arms and muttered something but was ignored "look whatever grudges we have" he shot Jaune a glare "let's save it for later when were still alive for them".

There were nods of agreement across the room "No!" Vandal slammed the table "This is between me and the dog!"

Jaune steps forward about to counter with a witty remark about dogs but Gunther pulled him back before he can make a fool of himself. Under normal circumstances Jaune would have the one heading the negotiations but it proved to be disastrous when someone he disagree with came into play. Best leave the talking to Nero if a witch is in the room.

"This war isn't about you, this is for those who died and those who will be next if we don't end this soon" there were whispers among the Legion commanders but Vandal silence them with a growl "this war is nothing to me! This is about my honor!" he yelled.

Even Jaune nod in agreement thinking the same, Nero holds his head before a headache hits him. Dealing with knight was always difficult, the older ones try to keep their standing among their brothers while the younger acted like they have something to prove, it's ridiculous to a Grimm but for Grimm knight it's their entire culture.

"Let's reach a compromise then" court intrigue is as cut-throat and dangerous if one isn't careful especially in the Grimm kingdoms, immortality has a way of perpetuating feuds and grudges among the nobility and many never forget nor forgive after hundreds or thousands of years especially if they're the ones that started it. It's not easy being a Grimm.

"Reaching the top is meaningless especially if we're just going to let you waltz in when were finish" Jaune could see Vandal grinding his teeth by that statement "So let's do it like this: whoever conquered the mountain first wins" Nero proposed.

It wasn't as different as reaching the top first but that's simply taking the mountain as in reaching it like a race. Conquered means more than taking their enemies down, it means to utterly destroy the opposition in force and in spirit. The academy made them 'capture the flag' as both an exercise and example, destroying your enemy is one thing but defeating them is another. They don't need to take the citadel or kill the longhorn down to the last, that's easy. They need to defeat them so utterly they won't rise up and oppose them ever again that they submit without question that their at their conquerors mercy.

"And how can we agree that their conquered?" Vandal asked skeptical.

"Well decide that once it actually happens" Nero answered.

The General took a minute to consider then he smiled evilly and nod "very well, I accept"

"Good" Nero nodded "gentle grimm see you all in the battlefield" he bowed.

They filed out of the hall to prepare to assault the fifth layer the next day, Vandal smirk at Jaune before leaving feeling he won already, which he already did.

"Commander!" he hissed now that only they are left at the hall "what have you done!?"

Nero shrugs "helping you win captain".

"I already lost!" he yelled "under those terms the final victory would be Arcadia, the Legion and Alliance simply accomplished the task that was set out for us. Meaning whether us or them 'wins' it amounts to nothing!" he explained.

"Then you didn't lose"

"I didn't win either!"

"Same goes for him"

"He's the general; the credit will go to him!" he pointed out.

"And what of your achievements? If it makes you feel better the Alliance follow you and only you, you can share in the glory so it's a win-win situation"

"No!" he flails his arm "I need to take the mountain! Salem she'll-"Jaune covered his mouth before he finish himself.

"What? Salem will do what?"

"Uh, Nothing! Nothing at all, haha" he laughed dryly and turned to run but Nero grabbed him before he can escape.

"Jaune" Nero said carefully "Salem will do what?" the knight was shaking eyes looking frantically left and right. He close his eyes taking a deep breath he confessed his sins.

Nero could only sighed.

With the Alliance and the Legion finally agreeing to work together the siege continued albeit a strained relationship. The demons not fully trusting their new satyr 'allies' while the satyrs couldn't muster any respect to their northern neighbors especially the Thralls being the most greenest warriors with a few exemptions.

But it pales in comparison between the two Knights constantly glaring at each other whenever they're in one another's line of sight, it's almost comical with Jaune being shorter than everyone this side of Remnant, with a few heated words and swords half-drawn an everyday occurrence it's a miracle the two armies stayed cohesive enough to function at all.

With the new winning conditions Nero established Jaune got more active and creative to 'conquer' the mountain. Talking and learning the different culture and beliefs of the many Grimm of the Wildlands, even teaching them Arcadian customs and traditions. He even began to maneuver his way to the Legions good graces, many aged Grimm find it refreshing to see the youthfulness Jaune is showing and many can see his skill in arms and sharpness of his mind, political promises and bribes play little part in his propaganda.

Vandal on the other hand remind the Legion their place, simply put they're the soldier and He the general, he didn't get the rank through combat alone though, he too can be as competent than his rank suggest if only rarely and if there's little glory to gain either way.

The fifth layer is as Jaune imagined; Hell. Devastating firepower rain down range as they desperately reach the walls, they took that layer five days later after attacking the walls everyday from sunrise to sunset without pause. From here the mountain began to get steeper rendering the use of artillery useless due to their weight, their range can't reach higher and friendly fire likely as gravity went against them.

And it gets worst.

The sixth layer as a trap, dust charges destroyed the extensive defense network turning it to a maze of rubble blocking their only way upward, it didn't help their situation that they sent almost the entirety of their captive beasts ranging from the common beowulf to Beringals. It took them five weeks to navigate through the ruins while being ambushed at every turn.

The seventh layer thanks to sacrificing the sixth used the rubble to strengthen their walls acting as a curtain defense launching counter attacks and raids at the Alliance-Legion siege army, they even manage to push them back to the fifth layer, regaining what they lost three weeks later Jaune orchestrated a simultaneous assault from four directions and from the air finally overwhelming the seventh layer after that little setback.

The eight layer isn't short of a nightmare. Longhorn Capra's took to themselves to give them one difficult time as their more stronger, faster and agile but also smarter too, not to mention the Minotaurs they held captive for Oum knows how long went to a berserk rage almost shattering their attempt to assault the defenses. In fact they almost broke then and there if not the Ganesha stiffening their resolve once more, the Demigod personally lead most of the assault but even then the eight layer holds. Only through the intervention of the triumvirate and an army of shamans to gather enough aura to unleash, in their words, nature's wrath as seven days of non-stop bolts of lightning bombarded the mountain.

And all of this happen consecutively without a day of rest, Jaune lost count of his days as he finds himself in one battle after another, a short respite in the night and constant fighting in the day till the sun had its fill of showing its face to Remnant. Only the shattered moon gave the young knight any sense of calm till the hell of war calls for him once more. Half a year of service in and Jaune can consider himself a veteran already.

With only two layers left Jaune proposed a day to rest and get their bearing after the disaster and their close defeat in the eight layer, of course Vandal so close to the finish pushed the siege forward, it took the entire day for him to relent giving them a generous two day rest allowing them to check stock and mentally prepare for the hell waiting for them at the top, nerves beyond frayed Jaune crashed into his bed the adrenaline finally residing after a month of combat. Even Bucephalus got bored killing Longhorns.

But alas there is no rest for the wicked, with the sixth layer in a ruined heap carrying supplies up the mountain proved to be difficult. With the supply lines bogged down or otherwised stalled to a halt the army couldn't readily replace destroyed equipment nor can they reinforce their forces by drawing from their reserve troops. From roughly two million Grimm of both armies including support elements their now down to no more than seven hundred thousand left, too few to take the last two layers without support. Bucephalus and three tribes of Harpies are left of their flying elements, their artillery and cavalry stayed on the foot of the mountain due to the steep incline and worst of all; Vandal is still alive.

Their spent and weary, two days is barely enough after everything they went through but being so close to the end they just need one last push to end it all.

Jaune took this time to prepare himself for one last struggle of the siege, he found a small room with one window he claimed as his own and with whatever material he can find build a small altar dedicated to Monty. Under the light of the shattered moon through the window and a few lit candles he kneeled down and pray.

His ears perked up as heavy footfalls coming towards, looking back from his kneeling position he saw Nero entering his shrine.

"How are you holding up captain?" He asked in genuine concern.

"Like everyone else" he answered "with only two layers left everyone feels a little giddy".

He went back to his prayers in silence for a few minutes before Nero spoke again.

"Truth be told I haven't seen or meet a human before, your the first" he told to Jaune who only snickered.

"A lot of Grimm said that" Nero tilted his head "do they?" Jaune nodded his head "more than you can imagine".

Another bout of silence then broken once again by the commander "I was meaning to ask you something out of curiosity"

The blonde knight laughed "many Grimm said that too" there was a small sad smile when he said that, already know what it is.

"I imagine Solomon giving you a choice" he let the question linger in the air, Jaune sighed deeply "yes he did".

"Then why did you stay?" Jaune laughed quietly when he heard it.

He sighed again in exasperation "I had a dream once, to be a hero and save people to protect them from darkness. I know little of how the world is ruled till Solomon showed me, how everything works and I was enlightened. I stayed because I can do more here then back home".

"But it's still your home" Nero retorted.

Jaune bowed his head "Yes, it still is. Now everyday I slave away and pray until I can reach my dream, the dream that Solomon made me realize it was all I ever wanted in this world".

"And what is your dream Jaune?" Looking at the green clad knight before him, he sees a human who brave through the darkness, and prove himself an equal to even the most oldest of Grimm in such a young age, who's skill and wit that Solomon cultivated. But then he realize the one before him is more than that, before him is a man tired and broken yet unfazed to everything around him.

He exhaled "I dream of Arcadia"

Silence returned to the small shrine for a minute until Nero walked closer and kneeled beside Jaune infront of the altar "The golden age of Remnant isn't achieved through the promises of the witch" he told him.

Jaune nod in agreement "but by sacrifice".

The two officers fell in comfortable silence and prayed throughout the night under the light of the shattered moon, Man and Grimm united through their faith, aspirations and hardships.

* * *

At the base of the mountain the Legion support elements surrounds the mountain building temporary defenses and wooden palisades to prevent outside forces to endanger the on-going siege. From the darkness came the galloping and whining of horses alerting the guards, coming closer the midnight riders were Arcadian Knights clad in black armor but on their pauldrons bear a sigil; The eye of the witch.

"My lords" the guard greeted the witch-Knights.

The leader at the front of the group atop his nightmare fully barded, the ends of his plate armor are serrated with spikes and horns on his helmet and shoulder guards, the witch eye displayed prominently in his chestplate and a purple mantle across his person.

"How fare the siege?" A deep menacing voice ooze out of the helmet.

"Only two layers of defense left until we capture the mountain and end the war, my lords" the guard reported "the assult would resume the following day tomorrow".

"Why would Vandal hold the off till the next day?" A witch-knight asked more in annoyance than a question.

"Perhaps our brother got too tired yelling at his lessers" another witch said and they laughed all expect the first witch.

"This isn't Vandals doing, it's His" their leader said.

"Oh? Our favorite squire did? Took a beating till they all had their fill" another round of cruel laughter, but their leader is unamused.

Instead he approached the offending knight and backhanded him hard making him fall from his nightmare, the other witches stopped in their laughter both in confusion and fear.

"Say another word before our task is over and I'll let the beast rip you apart" he warned.

The nightmare stomped the downed witch at the chest driving him furthur to the ground "I-I meant no offense grand m-master Han" he stuttered an apology.

He released the witch and growled before returning the guard now startled "we bear a message from our mistress Salem" he declared.

The guard nodded "Y-Yes we will deliver the message to general Vandal swiftly" he approached the knight master but stopped from a raised hand.

"No" he declined "we will deliver this message ourselves and we do not seek Vandal. We are looking for one Jaune Arc" he clarified.

The guards let them in and Han ordered his Knights on their way riding through the night to reach the mountaintop to deliver their message, the guards didn't know what to think about their encounter. Sending a unit of Knights led by a grand master means one of two things or both, it is of extreme importance or the execution of their mistress will.

And Salem will always gets what she wants.


	11. Chapter 11

The legion stand at the ready awaiting for the order to assult the ninth layer, the last two days (three counting the arguments) allowed them to resupply and recover. General morale been stable thanks to it and though at a disadvantage their ready and eager to end the war once and for all.

"Three days wasted staying ground boy" Vandal complained.

Jaune ignored him and instead kept his sharp gaze at the walls of the next obstacle, siege troops with scaling ladders awaiting the word.

"Sound the horns! Get over the walls!" Vandal ordered and the horn was sounded at the command about to begin the assult.

"Wait!" Jaune yelled, those nearby stop as the officers pass the command to halt.

"Have you lost your wit boy! We waited long enough!" Vandal bellowed "what are you all waiting for!? Attack!"

"I said wait!"

The officers don't know who's order to follow as the two Knights fought each other, with the Alliance following the word of their warchief to stand ground the legion officers stood ground too.

Vandal growls in frustration "I'll have you all executed for this!" He warned

Jaune ignored the loud proclamation of threats and marched to the gate of the ninth layer, his retinue followed but held them back.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Gunther questioned.

"Somethings not right" Jaune simply said "just wait there" he ordered and continue his march forward.

For the past few days he observed the ninth layer didn't lit any torches or fires in the night, he never saw anything moving on the walls and while there resting they haven't led any sallies against them and when their guards are down, somethings wrong.

The army tensed to see one of their leaders casually walk up to the front gate easily, he was well in range of the defenses but so far nothing happens. No arrow was loose, no bombard fired, no warning horn blasted or the braying, stomping or clamour of Longhorn satyrs waiting to fight. There was nothing.

It was unsettling that Vandal ceased his tirade of death threats and curses to watch the young knight walk to a certain death, but manage to reach the gate unscathed.

Jaune reached the gates and looked around if there were any hidden traps that he missed. No boiling tar or falling rocks at his head so far, he looked behind him and the rest of them were confused as he was.

Slowly he reached out with his armoured hand to the gate and felt no resistance, with his whole body he pushed the gate and it yielded to him, he's now inside the ninth layer and uttered his thoughts.

"It's empty?" He said in bewilderment "It's empty!" He yelled for them to hear informing the discovery.

"Empty!?" Vandal stomped his way forward reaching the gate even pushing Jaune aside who protested "Hey!". Looking around the ninth layer is indeed empty, there were no satyrs in sight.

"Where are they!?" Vandal yelled whipping his head left and right with sword in hand like a mad Grimm.

The rest of the army catches up and scour the ninth layer and found nothing, not even supplies, equipment and even the dust is gone.

"Did they move everything to the citadel?" Nero not letting his guard down quickly move the vanguard forward, shields up and spears down surrounding the last layer of the mountain the citadel.

Jaune pinched his chin and gaze at the imposing structure "it's empty" he said.

"Empty? How can you be sure?" Nero looked back at him.

"Because they haven't fired a single shot. We're under their range" he replied and like he did before casually walked toward the citadel.

Accompanied by his Knights, Jaune reached the main doors and once again opened them without retaliation.

"Search the place, find them and leave no stone unturned!" Vandal ordered and squads of demons comb the two layers while the main army occupy the citadel.

"Jaune" the stag shaman called the blonde knight "beyond lies the throne room, I can sense corruption being emitted there" he reported.

He nod at the shaman and called a few of his Knights and his Capra lieutenant "Freud, Morgan, Shade, Avitus, Willem and Alaric, come with me. Gunther take command, stay vigilant until we solve this mystery" the named Knights and Capra gathered around their captain to escort the shamans to the throne room while Gunther organised the other Knights.

"I'll stay here and see to the legion" Nero said "I'm afraid what Vandal will do without supervision"

"You sure commander? Vandals two hundred years old, he's old enough to be left alone...most of the time" they share a laughed then Jaune with his retinue entered the citadel.

Stepping inside the interior is as cold and imposing than the exterior. Grey stone walls and pillars and rusted metal fixes for torches and candles for light, there were lamps of lum dust but the light were dim and weak.

Jaune felt a warm sensation on his chest, around his neck he dug out the silver pendent of Loki he was wearing all this time and found that their faintly glowing.

"The enchantment is working" the wolf-shaman said beside him "it's protecting you".

"From what?" The shaman pointed the hallway furthur in the citadel "whatever that's in the throne room".

This got him worried, as they make their way towards the throne the pendant shines much more brighter and hotter. It's not looking good.

"Where do you think they are? The defenders I mean, I expect them to fight with their backs on the wall not die all at once" Freud said wondering about the missing defenders.

Alaric agrees "none of them would flee nor would they hide, and their end the few days before were inglorious".

They pass through grime-stained walls and dirty green banners still hanging on them, the red carpet floor of the hall is caked in dust and shards of shattered windows and other debris.

From here the few remaining lamps died out long ago forcing them to lit torches to guide them onward, Jaunes pendant shined brightly as well.

"I'm starting to feel something off" Morgan warned "It's the same when we were at Darkshire".

"We're getting close, over there" the war shaman pointed forward.

Jaune raised his pendent above his head to illuminate the way forward, the hallway in front of them has some sort of miasma hanging in the air, it's dark and violet haze obstruct both their vision and light of their torches.

"What is this?" Shade inched forward but Morgan held him back "Don't, we can't proceed without protection".

"Our tattoos and runes provide use enough shielding, the white mantle and pendent of Loki as well" the regal shaman informed.

Jaune don't want to endanger his Knights but now there splitting their group in half "can you pass through Morgan?"

The Mage-knight shook his head "not without a proper incantation, and with this 'miasma' in the air, I can't do much but maintain contact here".

The knight grunted "alright, keep your eyes open and whatever pass by that isn't friendly kill it" Jaune ordered and the Knights acknowledged.

Continuing on, the miasma chocked corridors felt heavy and foreign, it's like walking under water. The runes and tattoos on the satyrs skin glows protecting them from the worst of the effects as Jaunes silver pendent.

A few minutes have pass navigating the halls, Jaune, Alaric and the three shamans of the triamvorate reached the heavy wooden doors of the throne room.

Cautiously Jaune pushed the doors open with the head of his axe, Alaric was the first to enter signaling them to come after him.

The throne room was carved out of the mountain into a spacious hall that can easily accommodate a hundred people, thick pillars of natural stone keeps the roof of the cavern up and dust lamps hanging in chains but lost their light long ago, there was a hole on the roof where the light of the sun or moon shine the throne below but the unnatural miasma blocked it out.

And there they found it, the source of the corruption.

Over there at the end of the room atop a platform is the throne, made out of dark wood and lined with gold and velvet furs and soft cushions all thick in dirt, the once mighty symbol of authority desecrated by time, but time did little to dirty the throne but what currently sitting on it.

A wooden statue of a proud lion sits on the throne, a fierce expression carved on its face with ruby red eyes and on its head is an ivory crown, from the lions open mouth a tar like substance ooze out. The very image screaming of corruption if the silver pendent is to be believed, it's even steaming from the heat its generating.

The stag shaman slam his staff and glared at the statue "this is a shrine dedicated to malice and spite" he declared.

Jaune heard of the lion before, a Demi-God by the name Leonel the false king. Legends has it that Leonel questioned and challenged the God Nobless for his status as God-King of the forest and the God Loki as the lord of beasts respectively, the end result was Balor scaring the lion by taking his left eye and banished him. Leonel overcome with rage and pride fashioned himself a self-styled King to those foolish enough to serve him.

Wherever the false king thread, war and destruction followed close behind, the fall of Arcadia was attributed to Leonel.

"Don't the mountain tribes worship Balor?" Jaune turned to Alaric.

"Only the head of the longhorn tribe were allowed to commune with the gods in the citadel, Khan instead was speaking to someone else" he surmised.

"How can such a thing cause all of this? Gaia, Khan, this whole war all because a piece of wood said so?" Jaune was confused, he couldn't relate everything that happened so far to a mere wooden statue.

"Said wood is covered with enchantments...and its powerful" the wolf shaman warned.

Taking a closer look the stag shaman inspected the runes etched on the wood "these inscriptions don't look Albanian or Arcadian, I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with these runes"

"Let me take a look" Jaune offered, runes are universal to the Grimm but it's the usage and classifications that differs them from kingdom to kingdom. Albanian draws directly from Gaia while Arcadian draws from dust for example, the power of the runes and the effects varies widely.

Solomon made sure Jaune memorized the runes of all the Grimm kingdoms.

"It's Edenite, and it's written in two scripts" Jaune groaned remembering his lessons with Solomon about Edenite runes. There are two variants on writing Edenite: sun and moon, the runes written on the wood combines the two systems which made it harder to decifer.

After a while of translating jumbled letters Jaune reached a conclusion "the runes absorbs energy from the light of the sun and moon" he said looking up where the hole to flood the room with light should be but still obstructed, how can these runes work with the only source sealed off?

"The last part here I can't read, never have I seen anything like it, but if I have to guess its Arcadian" he narrowed his eyes to the last few unreadable runes, it all points out to Arcadia or someone in Arcadia that created this...abomination.

"We must remove it from the throne and destroy it, the longer it linger the more it spreads its influence" the wolf shaman advised.

"Right" Alaric raised his axe high to strike the statue as a woodman felling a tree.

Jaune looked at the rune once more, trying to remember what it means from all the books Solomon drived into his skull, his eyes went wide and cursed himself for forgetting one thing about the runes.

Their meant to release not absorb.

Before he could yell out a warning Alaric already swung his axe, before the axe make contact the runes flash and an energy field defended the lion, with a pulse it knocked back the five of them a few feet away.

The runes on the wooden idol glows, it's ruby red eyes sunk on its sockets as the same black substance ooze out of the lions mouth almost vomitting buckets of it, the idol quake and sagged sinking on the bilefull substance.

The black miasma began to coalesce with the sunken idol forming one big mass of pulsing slime as the light of the sun shines down but unable to dispel the disgusting bag of flesh.

"Jaune!" Freud and the other Knights came rushing at them.

"The miasma cleared but something took its place" Morgan draws his sword pointing it to the pulsating flesh as they all draw their weapons.

Slowly the the black substance began to rise and take shape, it's humanoid but much taller and larger than Freud, it was naked covered in coarse hair, red markings covered its body as white bone plates covered its vitals, it have the head of a goat, a very angry mountain goat with a pair of impressive horns. From the black ooze comes a Capra Grimm, but from its red baleful eyes glowing with malice red tears stream, it's a fallen one.

The fallen Capra glared at the Knights and satyrs in the room and cried loudly rumbling the citadel itself forcing them to crouch down lest they lose their footing.

From the Capras wrist shot out bone blades and stabbed itself with it, it's self afflicted wounds and mutilation caused black ichor to splatter on the floor and walls and not for long the black ichor expanded and from it emerged fallen satyrs with a clear intent to lay waste all life on Remnant.

Jaune quickly understood the predicament he's in "Back! Outside now!" He urged his fellows as they retreat out of the citadel to find a battle around them.

Demons and satyrs are locked in combat with fallen ones, the surprise attacked broke any resistance the legion can muster, only the satyrs were keeping the fallen at bay while the demons re-organised themselves.

Nero leading at the front hold the line, Gunther rallied the Knights shoring the defense weakening from the crushing assult, and Vandal living up to his reputation cutting the fallen down in droves with swings of his broadsword. With a great shout Ganesha batted a wave of the fallen in turn leading a counter-attack with Minatours around him.

"Captain! What's going on!?" Gunther spotted Jaune and the rest, before Jaune could answer the walls of the citadel suddenly burst and from the rubble and dust cloud the giant fallen Capra emerged, the self-afflicted wounds still oozing forming puddles which give birth to more fallen satyrs.

"Abominations! Return to dust!" Ganesha slammed his fist to the ground and pulled out a flagged mace with a long shaft made of pure iron forged from aura, each footfalls quake the earth as the Demi-God charged, the fallen Capra with a war cry charged as well.

Ganesha swung his mace at the Capras head but the Capra grabbed the weapon with both hands as the two wrestle for it, shifting the weigh to the left suddenly they lost balance as Ganesha struck the Capra with his elbow and pummel his chest with the mace shaft, Ganesha went for an overhead swing with all his weigh behind it but the Capra blocked it with just one hand, his other hand shot at the ground and with a mighty heave pulled out a hand axe made from the same aura-metal but instead of white its black and struck the elephant at the side, which was blocked with the mace shaft, Ganesha shoved the Capra backed and both of them stare each other down.

Those around watching the fight between Giants, no, Demi-Gods with awed faces.

"The fallen Capra is like a Demi-God, fighting on-par with Ganesha and summoning grimmore weapons from the earth" Alaric commented.

"Wait till they activate their auras" Jaune warned "...and semblance"

The fallen Capra and the Ganesha trade blows blocking each other every turn, the Capra strike overhead its Grimm markings glow as he did, when he struck down the air parted from the axe blade, Ganesha stepped to the side to dodge the strike, as the axe went down the earth split before it creating ruptures around them.

Many fallen satyrs fell to the abyss while the demons grabbed hold any of theirs on the edge from falling off.

The Ganesha shot his palm forward activating his semblance, once his palm contacted the weapon it breaks into a million piece like glass, the Capra cried enraged burying both hands to the ground and pulling out an axe each.

Jaune and his officers stand at the sidelines, supporting the Demi-God as they can. Shade and the other wraiths loosed armour piercing arrows at the Capra which proves a minor annoyance, the demons and satyrs throw their spears and throwing axes in support. Jaune can't stand being idle charged in the fray, his relic weapon trails green aura as he struck the fallen Capras legs, the Capra howls in pain as the green aura burns his aura defense and flesh both.

The Capra lashed out knocking Jaune away giving Ganesha an oppertunity to charged him down, the two Demi-Gods grapple for dominance but the Capra with his markings glowing red activate his semblance lifted the giant elephant Grimm from the ground and tossed him back, almost falling to a fissure in the ground

"We can't keep this up" Nero said "it's too strong, we need a plan"

Jaune turns to Nero and smiled "or we need another Demi-God"

"Wha-" Nero didn't finish as he was cut off by a sharp shriek.

Buchephalus in all his glory is in the air fully armoured and stared down at the Capra below, he fly high and once high enough he dived down, fire began to cascade around him and soon his whole body is inflames like a Phoenix, a fireball in high speed charged at the Capra. Buchephalus slams the Capra to the ground as fire and lava exploded around them, arm held high the griffon deployed his gladius to stab the Capra to the chest but the Capra held the blade back with his hands, body melting from the heat but regenerating as fast.

Buchephalus scowls pulling his gladius back and took to the air dissapointed he didn't killed the Capra in that instance.

"Jaune" the stag shaman called him "only your weapon 'the fang of Albion' can kill it, the aura will slow down its regeneration, just enough to destroy it completely".

Jaune nodded eyes aflame with determination "I need cover, Shade pin it down! Morgan keep up the fire! Gunther keep the other fallen back! Freud with me!" He shout out commands "Knights! Just a little more! Don't let me find you wanting!"

With a war cry Jaune and Freud charged forward. Shade hit choice targets on the Capras knees and heels, the Capra kneeled down immobilized, Morgan draw a complex magic circle in the air and fired great gouts of fire at the Capra, Bucephalus joined in letting loose fire coated feather projectiles, Gunther and the Knights surround the battle preventing any fallen coming close.

Jaune controlled his breathing, he needs to do this, he needs to win. Like a switch imbedded in his subconscious Jaunes eyes sharpen and become void of any emotion.

"Jaune!" Freud called and he nodded.

Freud extend his greatsword as Jaune jump and landed on the flat of the blade, with all his strenght Freud launched him towards the Capra, recovering from the series of attacks it was unable to react to the green comet heading straight for him, Jaune body slams the staggering Capra back to the ground, Jaune felt sore all around but that didn't stop him from standing on the Capras chest and bring his axe to bear.

Once the relic weapon struck the Capra screams in pain as the aura of the 'fang of Albion' does its work of penetrating his aura and wrecking havoc.

Ganesha quickly grabs the Capras arm and held it in place, Bucephalus throws his gladius at the Capras other arm pinning it and adding his own weight it in.

The fallen Capra struggle and thrash but the two Demi-Gods kept their hold.

Jaune lifted his axe once more and brought it down square on the Capras chest, and again and again, the fallen Capra yelled in pain and in fury as cobwebs of cracks appear across its body and light shining from the inside.

Jaune panting from the effort glared at the downed fallen Capra that glared back, bright red eyes filled with hate and rage meets dull serene blue, Jaune one last time lift his axe "the mother…" He paused mid swing "...will not receive you".

A downward strike and one rage induced roar later the fallen Capra explodes into a gale of black smoke dissipating in the air, Bucephalus grabs Jaune before being launched away from the explosion and retreated to the air.

Looking below from the griffons back the black ooze that births more fallen satyrs began to subside now that the fallen Capra is defeated, the citadel looks worse from wear but still serviceable as the surviving legion and alliance satyr sweep the grounds of any more stranglers.

Jaune sighed in relief, mount longhorn is finally under their control after a lenthly siege, they found and remove the source of corruption tainting the Wildlands, Khan is still missing but after this a missing warlord is the least of their worries, but one thing is for certain.

The war is over.

* * *

"Treason!?"

Or not

A knight from a different order participating the siege cleared his throat "Yes, sir Jaune Arc, you are accused of treason, rallying the tribes of the south behind you, not following orders from your superiors, and acting on your own in the duration of the war, all while still under mandatory service to the legion and to the state".

Their all in the throne room of the citadel conducting a trial to answer for his recent actions, no doubt instigated by Vandal.

The so called 'general' has a smug grin plastered in his smug face while sitting on the throne, so much from clearing the corruption now he needs to do it again he growled.

All of his Knights and Nero were present as well as Vandal and the rest of his Knights, the judge and jury are made up of Knights pernament to the legion or what Knights surviving at this point twenty-seven in all.

"I brought the alliance here to help besiege the mountain! If it weren't for me this siege would much longer and would end up a failure!" Jaune defended himself.

The arbitrating knight flinched turning to Vandal, the general gave an intense glare at the knight then turn back to Jaune.

"Your...contribution to the siege is notable, but you must still answer for the accusation against you" Jaune scoffed "is that what he's been telling you!" The knight flinched again as Jaune continued.

"Yes, there are things I did that breached protocol, but I did it all for the good of Arcadia! For Remnant! And I will gladly do it again! Are you all going to condemn someone who fought beside you to end this war?" He reasoned.

The Knights in the room seems convinced all but a certain witch, Vandal slams a metal hand on the armrest of the throne and stand up "so you admit that you did went against orders and proper procedures, going rogue for glory if not in intent then by act".

Vandal draw his sword "by law the end of treason is death".

Jaunes ever loyal Knights draw swords as Vandals own, the Knights caught in the middle went defensive as well until Nero went in between them "stop this madness!" He then turn to address Vandal "in recognition of his deeds surely a more lighter punishment is applicable, the council, no, the king would hear of this!" He warned what Solomon would do when he heard his ward be branded a traitor.

The Knights seems to get the message, of course all but Vandal.

"The king is not above justice" he countered "we shall see what high command would say when I bring this to court" he taunted.

The doors of the throne room flew open "No, we shan't"

Everyone turns to the newcomers surprise, Vandal was the first to respond "Hannibal!?"

Jaune quickly kneels "Grand Master" he said in respect as the other Knights did the same.

"What is all this?" Hannibal sweeps the room "ego stroking?"

"A trial to answer to answer for the treasonous actions of the Eight legion, especially their Knights" he said annoyed.

Hannibal ignored him and went to stand at the foot of the throne staring him down, Vandal felt his sharp glare at him peeling his fortitude "Master Vandal, you shall return to Arcadia with all of our orders assets, give your report to our mistress and begin the reconstruction of your chapter. Do I make myself clear?".

Vandal is about to protest but decide against it, he bowed instead "yes, grand master" he shot one last glare to Jaune before leaving the room, for good.

The grand master went to Jaunes side "walk with me" he commanded than asked.

The two Knights walked through the citadel observing the demons stocking supplies as the satyrs repair what's left of their ancient mountain hold, Jaune reported all that happen and what he experienced, from the siege of Darkshire, meeting the white hair tribe and the exiles, the course of the siege and the final battle against the fallen Capra, a witch-knight gave Hannibal a scroll, he then read the report before speaking.

"As what we have gathered from the satyrs you lead with what you told, the Longhorns began worshiping Leonel, the fallen Capra you fought was in fact Khan mutated from the corrupting influence of the idol"

Jaune was shocked to hear the revelation but theirs more questions need to be answered "the war started because a piece of wood convinced someone to start it, it attacked Arcadia to the west and seems to stay there until the legion fought back. All because a wooden lion said so"

Hannibal narrowed at Jaune "what are you implying squire?"

Jaune wasn't deterred by the change in tone "someone gave the Longhorns that idol, someone powerful that can handle that sort of magic and theirs only two Grimm that have that power"

"Your accusing my mistress as instigator and conspirator?" His voice has a deadly edge of being accused.

"I'm not saying anything" Jaune remark.

"And it's like your going to accuse Solomon" Hannibal retorts.

"I'm not accusing anyone and frankly I don't care what games you play" he glared sharply to the grand master "my only concern is to Remnant"

"Hmmm" Hannibal hummed satisfied by his answer "mistress have...informed me of your dealings with her"

If Jaune was surprise or not he didn't show "And?"

Hannibal pass by facing his back on him "as honored you defeated Khan, the blessing of the white hairs as the triamvorate, the loyalty of the satyrs, and finally the 'fang of albion' is in your hands, Albania is yours" he declared.

That didn't really came much of a surprise now that Jaune thinks about it, after all he's been through "in return?" He asked unconvinced they'll allow him to have his own kingdom like that.

Hannibal then gave him a sealed scroll with the seal of the eye, a message directly from Salem "there is still a year left in your mandatory service, you will stay and administrate until Albania have been recognized as a Grimm kingdom, once your year service is ended you shall return to Arcadia and report directly to the council, from their mistress will talk to you, or make the demands she is entitled to you".

Hannibal then bowed and turn to leave "I'll be seeing you in a year squire".

He only took five steps till Jaune called him "it's Sir" he said vehemently.

Hannibal turned to face the knight, tilting his head in confusion or amusement.

"I'm not a squire or a page! I am a knight of Arcadia! Captain of her knights! Graduate and valedictorian of Arcadias Royal Knights Academy! I am a Tacticus and now I'm Duke of Albania and I demand the respect that is owed to me by right!" He pointed his finger at the grand master "and I'm not your squire any longer".

Hannibal laughed quietly clearly amused "you will always be MY squire boy, prove it otherwise" he again bowed and left.

Jaune is left alone in the hallway of the citadel a thousand thoughts racing in his head, for a year he will be staying here to raise Albania as Grimm kingdom once more, change is coming and he will usher a new dawn.

For his dream, this is the first step.

* * *

 **Hey everybody!**

 **Sorry for the late update, got distracted.**

 **Just like to say that Shining Example is officially over! Or completed, this arc I mean.**

 **That's right another chapter in this journey is at an end, which means another chapter is in the works, stay tuned for the next installment of the 'War for Remnant'**

 **Don't worry, you guys won't wait long, I think, maybe, look I'm not gonna make any promises when's it's going out but I can say it's before the new year, look forward to it.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
